Life Can Be Cruel
by gortaithe
Summary: Future Trunks is having a hard time in his timeline. The Androids have combined and he needs help, now more than ever. The time machine is gone and he is the only one left to defend the cities.
1. Stranger

AN: I do not own DragonBall Z, However, I do own the mysterious character below.   
  
  
Goodbye Mother.   
  
The dream of her played through my mind over and over again. She was so beautiful. I never knew her name. She was always just my mother.   
  
I was so young when It happened. The events seem like blurs when I try to remember. I wish now that I had paid more attention.   
  
I know I am dreaming, but I don't know how to wake up anymore. There really is no need for it. All that awaits me when I open my eyes is a dial board, blinking with little lights.   
  
This place used to be my home, but now it is my tomb. I have long since abandoned any hope of leaving this place when I was ten years old. Now I am 22.   
  
This place is called a Pod. That is what my mother said before she thrust me inside the small ball of cold metal. She was trembling and her eyes alone scared me. She told me to be brave, like the Sayajin. Then she closed the door and it was the last time I saw her. The light from the suns of my planet disappeared after my pod was sent into the sky. Which I learned later was called space.   
  
The monitor on the consule lit up and began to teach me of my destination planet. It was called Earth. The monitor played for years, teaching me the languages and cultures of this planet. Then one day when I was eight the light faded and I was left alone in the dark with only the small window and the distant stars as my companions.   
  
Then I lost gravity. My body became weightless and a steady stream of gas filled my Pod. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. Only my mind was sharp and aware. My eyes closed on their own and I thought that I was dying. Only later did I realize that the Pod had initiated the life support system. It was going to keep me alive until I reached my destination.   
  
Year after year the com would announce that another year had past, and my hope of ever leaving this place dwindled every time the mono tone voice would echo into my ears. Then my mothers voice would echo in them as well, telling me to be brave and not to give up. Then I would go back to sleep.   
  
About three days ago I felt something deep in my heart. A certain kinship with something, and I felt whole for the first time in a long time. I would have smiled if I could, but the paralysis gas still circulated the air. I went back to dreaming and now I wait... alone in the darkness of space.   
*******  
  
Suddenly, I was slammed into my seat. The gravity had returned and I felt as though my brain had been juggled inside my skull. I was startled to find that I could open my eyes. I looked out the small window and was met with a brilliant light of blue. Then the com announced that it was preparing to slow down and enter the atmosphere.   
  
I tried to sit up to see the planet from my window but the gravity held me back. Apparently, I had grown very weak during my travel. I could barely lift my arms against the gravity that beheld me. Then there was a slight tremor throughout the whole Pod. The most I could do was move my head around and look at the blinking buttons that were there. Then the monitor lit up with a breathtaking view of the Planet that I was about to be dropped on.   
  
The closer I got to the large blue planet the more violent the Pod would tremble. Then on the Monitor I could see the land rushing up towards my Pod. The sight was sickening to me, for I have not had a notion of up or down for a long time. My mind was having trouble understanding what was happening. Then I saw a flicker of white hot flame dancing around my entire Pod. Abruptly, the Pod was pitched forward into a horrible spin. I could do nothing as my body was thrown about inside.   
  
I tried bracing myself against the walls but my weak arms were slammed in the process. My breathing accelerated and I curled my body into a ball as best as I could. I have finally made my destination and now I was going to die. I felt warm tears sting my eyes. Of all the motor skills I lost on this trip I was able to find my voice and screamed as I fell to the Earth. I was swept into the darkness of my mind and uttered no more.   
********  
  
Trunks leaned back in his mothers old lab chair, intently watching the monitors. On his ears he had headphones tuned into major city signals. He was hunting for HIM, or IT rather. Androids Seventeen and Eighteen had found a way to merge after ransacking the Capsule Corp hidden base. Thank the fates that his mother had been inclined to destroy the time machine and its plans after his last trip to the past. She had instructed him to learn the plans and keep them in his mind in case he had need of one in the future.   
  
Then a few weeks later while Trunks had left to detour them from a city they were attacking he found that they had left. Apparently, they lost interest. He searched the area for them but they could not be found. He turned and headed home. He did not know they were following him home. When he got there he received reports that they were attacking again.   
  
He left as fast as he could, he didn't want to miss them again. When he got there he realized that it was only a set up. Eighteen was the one there to meet him while Seventeen was bombing his way into the Capsule Corp hidden base. Trunks didn't have time to make the connection. Eighteen mercilessly began their fight the moment she caught sight of him. Just as he thought though, she was hardly a match for him alone, with out Seventeen. He defeated her easily with a quick swipe of his sword when he lopped off her head. He moved in to take the chip that kept her alive. She began to laugh hysterically. Telling him that Seventeen should be done now. He knew exactly what she meant. He left her instantly and rushed to Capsule Corp.   
  
He knew before he walked through the rubble that his mother was dead. Seventeen had already taken flight. He was nowhere to be seen. There was no one there to punish for what happened except maybe himself for not seeing the ploy sooner. After that day, he didn't see nor hear from Seventeen. He did not know why.   
  
He knew now. They had combined.   
  
Trunks shook his head in attempt to concentrate. It had been three years since his mother was killed, he couldn't keep blaming himself. He had to survive. He was doing a damn good job of it so far. He moved the base and made more advanced detection devises. With the help of other survivors he was able to make an underground home for refugees. There were people from all four corners of the earth living at his base. With such limited supplies he wondered how they had lived for this long.   
  
He was sick of this life. Always hiding. Always fearing. He wanted this to be over without him giving up. He wanted IT dead. There was no telling what kind of monster the combination made. What would IT be capable of now? He didn't want to find out but he knew he would eventually. It was only a matter of time.   
  
He almost jumped out his seat when he saw the blip on the radar. The sound was slight at first but then it grew louder. He did the math in his head and realized that it was falling from space. It was going to hit the land a few miles from his base. He turned on his auxiliary cameras and found the object in the sky. It was white hot blazing through the sky, moving incredibly fast.   
  
"What the hell is that?" he said to himself. He swiveled out of the chair and ran to the exit, then he went Super Sayajin so he could move faster. As soon as he left the base he took to the air, it was dawn, and he could barely make out the white trailing object against the rising sun. He flew as fast as he could. He hoped it wasn't more trouble. He prayed that it wasn't. Nevertheless, he prepared himself to fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Dragonball Z. So don't sue me please....  
  
*******  
  
The clamor of my landing echoed in my ears and I found consciousness. I opened my eyes and the sunlight of this planet, Earth, poured through the small window. It was painful to keep my eyes open, but I knew I must endure the pain for now. I was a visitor of Earth, I had no idea how its habitants would receive me. I must be alert now. I couldn't keep drifting off into the darkness.   
  
Suddenly, I heard the com announce my ejection. The hatch was opened and I was assailed by the brightness of this planet's sun. My eyes slammed shut and I rose my arms up to defer as much of the light away as I could. My skin began to feel as though it were on fire. My throat tightened because of the pain. I felt myself double over and I fell from the pod onto the ground.   
  
I ignored the pain at my side and stuggled to sit up but my muscles were so unpracticed I could only manage to lay flat on my stomach. the gravity was merciless! I felt blood drip from my head to the ground below and realized that I was badly injured. it hurt like fire to breath and the sun beating down at my back felt as though it were burning through me.   
  
Mother!  
  
I don't want to die. I have come too far to die now. I can't.   
  
A sob escaped my lips and my heart twisted painfully with fear and despair. I could feel tears spring from my eyes and cross the bridge of my nose onto the ground.   
  
What kind of place was this? Why would mother have sent me here?  
  
It was a definition of hell. I was in such a state of shock it became harder to keep conscience.   
  
Then I felt an incredible power invade my senses. It was another being and I could do nothing but lay here and await my fate.   
  
*******  
  
When he reached the crash location the smoke was barely beginning ot settle. He flew above slowly looking for the object that created the crater he saw now. Then the sunlight glittered in his eye, he squinted and peered into the smoke. Suddenly, his heart contracted almost painfully. He sucked in a breath to steady himself from the odd occurrence. Cautiously, he flew closer, smelling, watching and listening. Then he heard a clicking sound. Then he heard a rush of air, like depressurization.   
  
He hastened his descent and landed on the ground near the object. He flared his power and the smoke and debris was pushed away.   
  
A POD!!?? A Saiyajin pod? It looked like a very old model. The small door was open and he could hear the com repeating the same thing over and over.   
  
"Landing success....Atmosphere favorable...Life support system shutting down..." Trunks was startled for a moment when he realized the com was speaking in Saiyajin. Thanks to his mother, he knew the language well.   
  
He inched closer to the wreckage and was caught off guard when he saw the traveler sprawled on the ground in front of the pod. He did not sense danger so he returned to normal, his golden hair became long strands of lavender once again and floated down his back. He took a cautious step toward the obviously injured being and was bewildered by what beheld him.   
  
It was a naked woman sprawled on her stomach, not moving, seemingly dead, but Trunks could feel her ki, as weak as it was, it was detectable. She was covered in blood and she looked terribly skinny and weak. She must had been in space for a long time for her body to become so small and shrivaled.   
  
Her hair was very long but lsick and shinny with sweat and oil. Then he saw her tail. It was tenderly wrapped around her waist.   
  
She was a Saiyajin!! But the color of her hair was most unusual. It was very light, golden blond. She must be a hybrid, but, with what?  
  
He could smell the reek of stale air coming from the Pod. it smelled like sterilizers and vitamins. Then he saw her back rise and fall with breath and heard her sob. He put modesty aside for a moment and kneeled next to her. He could barely see her eyes, peeking at him from behind her oily strands of hair. She whimpered when he moved his hand to touch her shoulder.   
  
"It is alright...I just want to help." Her anxiousness seemed to fade slightly when he spoke to her. She nodded slightly to show that she understood. Trunks scanned her body with his eyes paying close attention to her spine and neck. She acted as though she couldn't move for the sake of a broken spinal cord, but all looked well. Despite many deep cuts and bruises she was intact. he registered her ki level again and realized that she was just THAT weak. He needed to get her to Capsule Corp and fast!!   
  
"My name is Trunks." He said speaking in Saiyajin so that perhaps she would feel more at ease with him touching her.   
  
"Trunks?" came a raspy voice. Trunks was surprised that she had spoken. For a moment he thought he heard her voice in his mind.   
  
"Yes, Trunks, let me help you."   
  
"Yes, help me." She said speaking the Earthlings language. Trunks was amazed at her obvious intelligence. he smiled kindly, assuring her. He reached out again to touch her and lift her up into his arms, but the moment his fingertips brushed her skin a shock of electricity passed between them and she began to scream hysterically. He felt his own energy lessen slightly and she had begun to scramble away from him with shaky movement.   
  
She couldn't even move a momoent ago!   
  
Why was she so frightened all of a sudden? Certainly, not from the slight electrical spark that had passed between them!  
  
She didn't go far before she collapsed with fatigue. Only a few feet but when Trunks went to retrieve her she had such a pained expression on her face, her brows were still knitted together. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream. Her face was contorted with terror.   
  
Kami!!! What happened?  
  
He reached to her again, speaking gently, only to get a hiss in return.   
  
She had fangs! Like a bear or lion.   
  
She turned again and tried to flee but Trunks grabbed her from behind and held her flaying arms as close to him as possible without hurting her. She still struggled from him, grunting and screaming in effort. Bloodcurdling cries echoed in his ears as she twisted weakly in his arms. She was weak as an infant, and she was going to hurt herself if she didn't stop.   
  
"Stop..I am not going to hurt you!" Trunks tightened his grip around her in attempt ot still her flailing arms. then she began to growl, low and gutteral at first.   
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
Trunks cried out when he felt her teeth sink into his hand and then he felt his bone crack. His first reaction was anger, but reminded himself that she was just frightened and defending herself. He reached down to the front of her and grabbed her tail tightly. She grunted in pain and shuttered violently. The pain was so great she passed out.   
  
As she lay limp in his arms, Trunks had to pry her teeth off his hand. He would have to spend some time in the rejuv tank for that. His hand was utterly useless now.   
  
He looked down at her and pulled her protectively into his arms again and took to the air. Later, he would have to savage the pod and retrieve whatever information it may have about this strange creature in his arms.   
  
******** 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Dragonball Z. This is for entertainment only. :)  
  
*****  
  
Thinks were so dark, but I could hear my heart beasting, as if it were right next to my ears. I was warm and weightless, but it was nothing like that of space. There was pressure all around me. Then I could hear slight vibrations of voices.   
  
Voices!?  
  
I am alive? I thought I was dying for sure. Such horrible images!  
  
The last thing I remember was the being and his attempt to help me. I could remember the pain I felt before I blacked out. It was horrendous. I could still remember the taste of his blood in my mouth.   
  
Why had I bit him?  
  
Oh yes, it was the feeling of despair and cold emptiness he gave me when he touched me. I could see many images flash before my eyes. Brilliant light, anger, rage and regret, blood and tears, and I could hear the screams he wanted to much to utter. It frightened me.   
  
I heard a low rumbling noise all around me and I snapped my eyes open. I was met with cloudy vision. I blinked and blinked but I still couldn't see well. I became aware of the object in my mouth and a painful pinch around my nose. I moved my hand to touch it and realized I was in a liquid of some sort. I pulled at the object on my nose and saw it float away from me. Then I heard a loud high pitched alarm ring throughout the place I was in now. The rumble grew louder and I heard a click and the liquid around me began to drain. My body regained its weight slowly and I felt ground at my back. I grabbed for the object in my mouth and pulled it out. It was so deep inside me that it caused me to choke and gag.   
  
The light was dim and I could barely see outside of the strange glass unit I was in. Then I saw a shadow hovering over the glass. I sucked in my breath and waited. I heard several snaps and clicks and the glass opened above me. The room was dimly lit but I could see who it was. It was a female. The skin on her face was saggy and she had wrinkles all over her face.  
  
"It is ok..Don't be frightened." I heard her say as she reached in. I couldn't help but growl a warning.   
  
"Whoa!..." She said and withdrew her hand. she looked nervously behind her and I heard a familiar voice.   
  
"I better do it.." I heard the owner of the voice begin to walk closer. It was that being I had seen ealier. Trunks... He looked very much like the being, the Monitor showed to me. Human, but he wasn't human. He was Saiyajin, like me. I remember the kinship I felt when he had spoken to me for the first time. I could also taste it in his blood.   
  
"Hey there..."  
  
He spoke to me and smiled slightly. I moved the muscles in my lips to mimic him. "Hey there?" I said, repeating him. He chuckled.   
  
"I know you understand me. The pod taught you this language." All I could do was nod. he was right. How did he know?  
  
"I need you to sit up. It will feel really weird at first but I need you to do it. ok?" Again I nodded and tried to comply. My muscles were still weak, but not nearly as weak at before. I sat up rather easily but then my head began to spin and I could not focus my eyes very well. My heart began to pound hard and the dizziness began to fade.   
  
"Good. Now I need you to lift up both your arms, straight in front of you, like this." I mimicked him and he pulled my arms through a dark cloth and wrapped it around me. It was warm and covered my cold shivering body.   
  
"Good. Now, we need to get you some food." For some reason my interest picked up immensely at the mention of food. I knew what it was, but do not remember what it was like to eat. I looked at his amused face.   
  
"You really are a Saiyajin." He laughed softly and I saw his arms reaching out to pick me up. I stiffened, afraid of his touch. I did not want to see those images again. They were terribly frightening and sad.   
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?" He said backing away. I couldn't help but feel ashamed. He didn't understand or know that his touch was painful for me.   
  
"I am not afraid of you, only your touch. Anyone's touch." I said.   
  
"I need to get you out of there somehow. I don't think you can walk yet." Then I saw his face brighten. He hurridly walked to a compartment of somesort and pulled out a large thick cloth.   
  
"Here, I will wrap you in this, it is really thick and you don't have to worry about my touch. Ok?"   
  
How ingenious! I nodded and he came draping the cloth around me, and I waited.   
  
I could feel his arms snake around me, but nothing happened. I sighed in relief.   
  
"Oh...good, you aren't going to go ape shit on me again." I smiled when I recalled what "ape shit" meant. He was referring to my attack on him before.   
  
How long have I been here?  
  
He lifted me up and carried me through the rooms, I coudn't keep my eyes open against such bright lights on the ceilings. The next thing I knew, I was being lowered onto something soft and comforting.   
  
I opened my eyes and found that the place he put me in was dim to my liking. I was in a an upright position and there was a tray in front of me. My senses were assiled with many things. I could smell meat and my stomach began to churn painfully. I felt a gut wrenching need to feed.   
  
Everything around me seemed to disappear as I began to feed. I pulled the food up to my mouth and tore into it without mercy. I could sense that I frightened the man named Trunks. I felt him move away from me. When I was finished I looked into his astounded face. He wasn't frightened but amused!  
  
"More?" My voice was raspy and harsh. I could barely recognize it myself. He just chuckled.  
  
"A Saiyajin indeed!"   
  
*****  
  
Trunks had given her eight plates, full of food, until she began to get sleepy. She had leaned back onto the bed and her eyes fighting to stay open. He noticed that she barely even chewed. She just swallowed most of it whole. He would too, if he hadn't felt food in his mouth for almost twenty years.   
  
"Feel better?" He asked knowing what her answer was. She nodded at him and wiped her mouth on her arm. She coughed to clear her throat and Trunks could tell she was going to speak. He could almost see the question on her face.   
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"One week. I had to put you in the rejuv tank to speed your healing." He said, remembering the long days he kept a vigil over her sleeping, floating form. She healed very nicely, but the pale green tint to her skin did not lessen at all.   
  
"I am sorry, I remebmer biting you." She said after a moment of silence. Her voice was hoarse from never being used.   
  
"Don't worry about it. You just worry about getting stronger now. Ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes.   
  
"Thank you, Trunks, for helping me so much. I would have died..." She said sinking further into the bed.   
  
"You're more than welcome. Rest...You're safe now." He said then he noticed that she had already falled to sleep the moment she thanked him. He laughed to himself and turned out the light.   
  
The pod had given him so much information, information she was unaware that exisited. Information on her Saiyajin father and her demure alien mother. He would have to wait until she was strong enough to handle it all.   
  
He watched her sleep for a while then stood and left her to her dreams. he locked the door behind him and kept the key to himself. She only trusted him and he wasn't about to frighten her into hysterics with a stranger she didn't trust.   
  
He entered the monitor room and secured a camera on her sleeping form. He programmed alarms to alert him when she awoke. He knew that a locked door would not keep her contained should she become alarmed. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own DBZ...Entertainment only...  
  
********  
  
My eys opened slowly and I felt hunger rise within me again, even though I had eaten just hours ago. I sat up and waved into the camera that watched me day and night. Then I heard his voice on the com.  
  
"Hungry again, huh?" He said, humor tinting his voice. "I will be there in a second. I have some errands to run first. Ok?"  
  
"Ok!" I said, my voice was high pitched and excited. I could feel my mouth water at the mere thought of food. As I watied my thoughts turned to my current good fortune.   
  
Two weeks ago I had arrived here, too weak to move and terribly malnourished. I knew very little of this world, or any world for that matter. I only knew the language and customs of Earth. Having never experienced friendship and kindness I was surprised that I knew of these things without ever having to feel them.   
  
I was saved by a Saiyajin-Human hybrid. His name was Trunks and he was incredibly kind to me. The first time I met him and he touched me we have been connected. I trust only him. No one else.   
  
How did he smile all the time feeling such bitter emotions?  
  
I learned that this planet was ill fated with a horrible past. Odd that I had come here to this dispirited planet. But I knew better, it was fate. That is what Trunks told me.  
  
When I arrived he selfishly took me in and protected me from the luminous threat of what he called the Android. I had never heard of such a thing. Human but machine. There were two but now they are one. Their silence bringing Trunks to an uncertainty he had never felt before. He was always in a ridged repared pose, his eyes danced nervously all the time and his manner was always tense.   
  
Perhaps, I did not fully understand the threat he felt. Even though I had felt his inner feelings, I could not understand his fear.   
  
How frustrating.   
  
Strange that he knew more about me than I knew about myself. He knew my name, when I did not. He knew I was Saiyajin, but I too was a hybrid. Could he see into my mind and peer into the blur of my memories? Is that why I saw the terrible images? Was that an Earthling ablity?  
  
How did he know so much about me? Suddenly, I felt my insides go cold. Was he just lying to me, to placate me and my questions?  
  
...Trust...  
  
Could I trust him? I did not like the feeling that spread through my body. I felt ill and my stomach began to churn. I needed to press him for answers. I needed to know how...but how could I question a kind stranger's motives? Surely, it would be an offence to him. Suddenly, I felt ashamed for thinking with such paranoia. But my questions burned in my mind.  
  
I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard footsteps nearing my door and stopped before my room. There was a tentative knock and the beep of my door unlocking. It was Trunks. I could smell his scent along with the food he carried with him. He opened the door smiling kindly as usual.   
  
"Good morning, Noeme." The sound of my name was awkward at first but it felt right. Like I had heard it before. He told me it was a strong Saiyajin name, probably given to me by my father. what made him so sure it was my father's proposal and not my mother's?  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" His voiced was laced with concern adn his blue eyes narrowed as though he were trying to look through me. My face must have shown my thoughts. I quickly smiled.   
  
"Wrong? I am just hungry." I said, trying to convice myself otherwise. He didn't look convinced and shrugged when he handed me my food.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
More meat. It was raw. Just the way I liked it. For a moment I forgot he was in the room and started to eat. He waited patiently, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes scrutinizing every move I made. It was unnerving the way he stared. I hurriedly stuffed the remainder of my meal into my mouth and swallowed whole.   
  
"..Ah..That was good." I said rubbing my stomach. My smile died when I saw that his features were tight with a seriousness I couldn't place.   
  
*******  
  
Trunks moved away from the wall and apprached her slowly. She didn't flinch away from him like she had on previous visits. Instead she studied his face with her eyes.  
  
Her eyes...  
  
They were the strangest feature about her. They were completly blue, no iris, no whites, no pupil. Yet, he could tell when they were directed on him.   
  
"Why are you looking like that? What is your face saying?" She asked him. She always asked him when she saw an expression she didn't understand.   
  
Trunks stiffened at the question. How could he tell her that he was admiring her beauty adn mysteriousness? At the same time he pitied her hapless ignorance.   
  
"I am curious."   
  
"No." She said defiantly. "This is curious." She contorted her facial features in an intrigued expression. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so childish, yet so cunning.   
  
"And That is happy merryment!" She said excitedly, knowing that she was right. He stood next to her bed and she looked up at him laughing, her fangs looked entirely out of place on such a jovial smile.   
  
"Aren't you tired of being in here?" He asked, hoping that she would at least attempt to walk outside. Because of being in such a closed area of the pod for so long, large spaces scared her. Three day ago he had tried to roll her bed out of the room to show her around she went into hysterics so badly that she fell onto the floor. It knocked the wind from her and she fainted.   
  
He saw her take a long breath and considered his question.   
  
"No, I can't." She looked so pathetic and disappointed in herself. He couldn't help the frustration from playing on his face. She noticed and shrank away from him.   
  
"Please? I promise no harm will come to you." It was Trunks turn to back away from her when he saw the anger spread over her face.   
  
"NO!!" she said loudly. Terror filled her eyes.   
  
"You can't stay in here forever, Noeme. I can't keep caring for you like this. You are not an infant, nor are you incapable. You need to find your courage and your pride as one of the last Saiyajins." Trunks was surprised when he quoted his father. He hoped it wasn't to hard on her. It seemed to cause a reilient reaction in her. He pushed farther.   
  
"Get up! I know you can. Besides you need a bath and since no one can touch you, you have to help yourself!" She stared at him defiantly. Upset at the tone he was using.   
  
"Leave me alone! Or I will bite you again!!" She threatened. Trunks just laughed. He was delighted to see her Saiyajin anger rise to the surface.   
  
"Is that any way to treat an only friend?" He noticed the fury die out momentarily. She growled deeply and threw the covers off her. She swung her legs off the side and landed on her feet. She wobbled a little but stayed upright. Trunks made no move to help her. He was in shock.   
  
"Is this enough courage for you?"   
  
*********  
  
AN: Ok, I just realized that this is going to one very LOOOOONG story. Hope you enjoy anyway... :) 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own DBZ :) I wish I did though!   
  
*******  
  
I knew he could see me trembling. That my words did not match the horrible fear I felt inside. I enjoyed the face he ws making anyway. I surprised him! Now I could ask him my questions! I put on foot in front of the other and began my shaky trek out the door. I left him staring behind me.  
  
"Show me how you know so much about me and I will help myself to a bath." I said to him. He walked around me, careful not to touch me, and led the way. I steadied my breathing and ignored my rising panic. We passed a few beings on the way there and their wayward glances caused my confidence to dwindle.   
  
My legs began to ache slightly from the seemingly long walk. The muscles in my back pulled painfully with each step. Finally, after what felt like eternity he led me into a small compartment. He called it an elevator to the surface. Until that moment I had no idea I was underground. When the door closed I felt safer being shut away from the Earthlings stares.   
  
"I took the pod you landed in and studied it." He said to break the uncomfortable tension between us. I heard clickling noises and the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a very vast room. I could recognize monitors and computers. Wires and cables led to the pod in the middle. My old home.   
  
I couldn't move for a moment. Such a huge room! Trunks turned and looked at me when he realized I wasn't following him out of the elevator.   
  
"It is ok." He said motioning with his arm, beckoning me forward. I frowned and chastised myself for loosing my courage. I took a step forward and I could see Trunks smiling proudly at me.   
  
"You see, your father was a frist class Saiyajin warrior and he kept a log. It is a shame that you never found it during such a long travel. It would have answered so many of the questions you have now. It has answered a lot of my own." He turned around excitedly and sat in front of a monitor, the clicking of the keyboard echoed in the giant room. I watched intetly as words and images appeared on the screen.   
  
"Ah...Here it is. I had to decode it again. It has an auto-lock. Here, sit down, this may take a while." I saw him pull a chair and motioned for me to sit. I did so with a loud exhale. I was greateful for the ability to rest.   
  
"Allow me to introduce you to, Bazen. Your father." I saw him sit back and wait. Then I heard a voice. It was distorted and broken, but then it came together and I heard a deep voice, empty and void of any emotion. It droned on in Saiyajin merely stating fact and statistics.   
  
My heart began to clench and tears suddenly sprung from my eyes. The voice, as empty as it was, caressed my very being. In my mind I could almost picture his face. My father. I listened intently as his voice reached into the depths of my soul.   
  
*****  
  
"The pod has malfunctioned and I am now on an unnamed planet..My coordinates are unknown...My sensors were damaged by the rough landing so by Saiyajin protocol I am required to keep a log and record my findings...Therefore my previous eradication mission has now become a survey mission. Bazen..out"  
  
"This planet has no moon and the moon projector was damaged during the landing therefore full military potential is denied. Water and food are easy to obtain, very similar to planet Vegita. There seem to be four suns, that are very dim. This planet is in a perpetual dusk. The pod is unrepairable for lack of proper tools. I plan to proceed further away from my camp in search of technology and a use for this planet...Bazen..out."  
  
"It has been six weeks since my last entry..Three thousand miles away I finally found civilization...Strange creatures...White platinum hair, tall dark green bodies, eyes that seem to glow...Manlike, but noticably different...They do not present a threat...They have no apparent military and no warriors...They will be eradicated once repairs to my Pod can be made...Bazen..out"  
  
"It has been two months since my last entry...Entered the creatures compound two months ago and learned the language and culture. They call this planet Bethrone. It lacks anything of Saiyajin value, however the beings themselves are considerably valuable. They are not fighters... rather they are healers...Peacekeepers..Ha..My presence caused an uproar among them and tried to close me out, I retaliated...However, my attacks had no effect...The speed of their healing surpassed the damage caused...I had no recourse other than to speak with these beings...They have no technology to speak of therefore no way to fix my pod or the moon imitator..I am stuck here until I am reported missing seven months from now...Bazen..out"  
  
"It has been one month since my last entry...I decided to make ......  
  
******  
  
  
Trunks looked over at Noeme, her head drooped down and her chin rested on her chest. She was sleeping! It was to be expected, her father's voice was monotone and deep. It would have lulled anyone to sleep.   
  
He stopped the recordings and memorized the time that it was played. He would have to bring her up again another time.   
  
He sat a watched her for a moment putting together everything he had learned about her. If she was a hybrid, with such quick healing ability, why was she still weak and tired? It didn't make sense.   
  
However, if she had not been a hybrid, the trip here would have killed her. Even if she was full blooded Saiyajin, such an extended amount of time in an older model pod would have been her doom. Perhaps, she was just still healing from such a long trip.   
  
He had more to show her.   
  
"Noeme.." He repeated her name until she began to stir. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. She smiled the moment she recognized him. She looked happier having heard her fathers voice.   
  
"There is so much more in your father's log, but that is how I know so much about you. Not only that, but I also took blood samples from you and studied them. This is what I found." Noeme shifted in her seat and looked at the screen and the images he was bringing up.   
  
"Ok, you are indeed a Saiyajin-hybrid. Your DNA closly resembles my own, however, your blend with Saiyajin DNA is for lack of a better word, perfect. There is also an element within your blood that I can't explain. It reacts to light, but a reaction so slight I almost missed it. I believe that is part of your Bethronian DNA. Your DNA is so complex, I haven't been able to study it as well as I would like to." He saw that she was beginging to blink sleeply again.   
  
"We can do this another time, Ok? You look like you need to go back to bed." He stood up and began to walk backwards away from her.   
  
"No, I promised that I would bathe. Show me where to bathe." She said rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Ok, follow me." Trunks said making a gesture with his hand, smiling again at her. She kept her word, he had to give her that!  
  
After walking a ways, Trunks finally stopped in front of her door. When they entered he walked over to her toilet room and walked in. He walked all the way to the other door next to the sink and opened it for her. It was the shower room.   
  
"I was wondering what was in there." She said to herself. Trunks laughed and flipped on the lights. Noeme squinted her eyes and stepped inside. She turned on the shower and tested the water on her hands. She seemed to have it well in hand. Perhaps, the pod had taught her about baths.  
  
She opened the curtain and began to step inside.   
  
"Oh, Wait!" Trunks voiced loudly. Noeme snapped her head to look at him. She thought he was angry and her face contorted to match her fright.   
  
"Uh, I mean it is ok, it's just that you're supposed to take off your clothes before you bathe. I didn't want you to get your clothes wet." He laughed his embarrassment while he scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Oh.." She said and proceeded to disrobe.   
  
"No! Not yet. Wait until I leave first." She stopped and looked at him as though he grew a second head.   
  
"Why? I need you to stay here to make sure I am doing it right."  
  
"I can't!" He said throwing his hands up in a helpless gesture.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you won't have any clothes on!"  
  
"Why should that matter? You have seen me with out clothes."  
  
"Ummm, that was different." She still looked confused. Trunks knew he was going to have to do better than that.   
  
"How?"  
  
"How? Well, see this? This is soap..."  
  
"That's not what I want to know. How is it different now?" Trunks could feel his face getting red. What a mess!  
  
"You know what? I will be glad to answer that for you after your bath. Ok?" He hoped that would placate her for now.   
  
"Ok!" She said smiling. Her fangs gleaming in the light, her eyes bright and cheery. Trunks breathed out in relief.   
  
"Ok, lets get you started...I will leave for a moment and you get into the shower. Ok?"  
  
"Ok!"   
  
Trunks left, shutting the door behind him. He heard her rustle around and then he heard her step in to shower, he waited until he heard the curtain close. He came back inside.   
  
"Ok, I am back. Lets see....Do you see that round thing in the corner...the soap?" Trunks shook his head, he was going to be here along time.   
  
*******  
  
  
AN: WOW!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND GALS!! I REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT SUCH KIND ONES! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own DBZ :P  
  
********  
  
After my hair was washed and my body cleaned, Trunks told me I was done. He said he would step out for a moment so I could get dressed. It was so silly! Why was it so different now? Why was he turning so red?  
  
I heard the door close and I cautiously stepped outside. I knew the ground would be wet and slippery. Trunks warned me. I grabbed the towel and dried myself off. I looked at the door and realized that there was a slab of smooth metal hanging from it. It was covered in condensation and there were drops of water dripping off it.   
  
In the streaks of water I could see something moving. It was me and my reflection.   
  
A mirror! I didn't notice it there before.   
  
I took the towel and wiped the moisture away. and stood back to see myself.   
  
How strange the creature was that started back at me. Tall, skinny, pale almost transparent skin, wide blue eyes, and long yellow hear. I looked nothing like the Earthlings. Nothing like Trunks. No wonder they looked at me the way they did. I chuckled and my image did the same and I saw a flash of white in my mouth.   
  
Fangs? Trunks didn't have fangs, neither did the Earthlings.   
  
Then I saw my golden light tail wrapped around my waist.   
  
I looked like a human form of a four legged animal. How frightening I must have appeared to everyone here, to Trunks.   
  
I grabbed my clothes quickly and pulled my arms through it and tied the back. It was a simple gray smock. I wanted to cover myself and how ridiculous I must look. So this is why he didn't want to see me naked. I am too different.   
  
Why does that hurt so much?  
  
I opened the door and saw Trunks sitting on my bed, in his hand he has a miniature monitor and he is watching it intently. He doesn't seem to notice I am in the room.   
  
"I am finished." I said to let him know of my presence. Suddenly, I don't want him near me at all.   
  
"Oh good. I bet you feel better." He said standing up.   
  
"Yes, much better, thank you." I walked over to my bed and pulled back my covers. "I am tired now Trunks."  
  
"Of course. Let me know if you need anything." He said. some emotion shadowed his face and I knew he could see right through me. He knew that something was wrong. I couldn't stand the honesty of it. I was lying to him and I hadn't even uttered a word. I looked away and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.   
  
"I always do." I said and faked a tired smile and closed my eyes. I heard him open my door and leave. To my dismay I heard the typical beep of the lock mechanism.   
  
He was going to the monitor room, like he does every day, and I was going to stay here and sleep. It has only been a week, but I am already growing bored with such a life.   
  
I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. For some reason I felt so restless. So much mystery surrounded me and so many questions burned in my mind.   
  
So, Bazen was my father's name. What was my mother's name? I knew it was foolish to think I couldn't trust Trunks. But still...I knew nothing about him, less than I knew about myself, yet I had taken to trust him so quickly.   
  
I knew I was Saiyajin, but what was a Saiyajin? My father was a warrior, yet he sounded so ruthles and cruel on the recording I heard. He was taking pleasure in the idea of eradicating the beings who inhabited Bethrone before him. How cold. Could his cold blood being running through mine? Were all Saiyajins carrying such malice? Was Trunks?  
  
I must know more about my mother. She was the only other person in my life that I can recall. She is only a cloudy memory, but a pleasant and kind memory. I remember my hand pressed out in front of my and my mother holding me up to the sky. I remembered the dim suns and I splayed my hands out to touch each one. It brought me joy to see them. I could also remember seeing stars. I could remember Bethrone so clearly.   
  
Ah stars...how long has it been since I have seen the stars?  
  
I sat up in bed and waved into the camera and waited, but Trunks did not respond.   
  
I wanted to see the stars. I had to. I needed to. But he wasn't watching me. I scrambled out of the bed and went to the door. Panic was rising in me. I didn't like feeling this way. Ever since I learned that I was underground, I couldn't help the feeling of being trapped.   
  
What was wrong with me?   
  
I couldn't stop my trembling or my fear. I turned the handle and nothing happened. It wouldn't budge. I was alone again. No one knew my fright. I pounded on the door and I could hear it echoing throught the corridor on the outside.   
  
It was as though an ominous threat was pressing after me and I had to get out of that room. Odd, that a few hours ago I would have killed to stay. I started to scream while I pounded and tension buzzed through my being.   
  
"Trunks! Trunks!! TRUNKS!!!"   
  
Nothing...but silence.   
  
I stood away from the door and took deep breaths and forced myself to stop behaving so erratically. I paced the room with strength I didn't know I had. I was angry! How could he do this to me?  
  
Fine...ignore me.   
  
I went to my bed and began to pushing the heavy metal across the floor. I picked up momentum and with a one last push I sent it flying to the door.   
  
WHAM!!!  
  
When I looked up there was a dent next to the handle. I moved the bed aside and further examined the damage I made. I could see what was keeping my door shut and my with my fingers I pried it away from the wall. There was a loud alarm and the door opened with a click.   
  
I was free!  
  
I took off out of the room. Running? I can run! I counted the rooms I passed and took the left I remembered. The Earthlings regarded me with frightened faces but I didn't care. As long as they got out of my way, and no one foolishly tried to stop me.   
  
I was running so fast my body slammed into the closed door of the elevator. I could hear footsteps quickly approaching me from behind. My hand sought after the buttons I had seen Trunks use earlier. Suddenly, the doors opened and I slammed myself inside. Falling down on my bottom in the process. The doors closed before an onslaught of hands could reach me.   
  
Tears of fright had fallen down my face and sweat formed on my forehead. I was very tired now. It was hard to breath here in this metal box. I stood up slowly and looked at the buttons on the inside panel. There might have well been thousands of them. I didn't know which button led me to the surface.   
  
Fine idea this was.   
  
I saw arrows going up and that is where I wanted to go. I pressed the one at the very top and waited. I heard the mechanics begin to whine and they continued to do so for a long time. I must be headed in the right direction.   
  
Finally, the long accent stopped and the doors slid open. Sunlight poured into the elevator and gently warmed my skin. It was nothing like the last time I saw the sun. I stepped out and realized that the sun was moving down, disappearing below the land. I was on a mountain, or a tall rocky hill. The view before me was...beautiful. I stepped from the grimy floor of the elevator and cool grass massaged my bare feet. I hardly heard teh doors close behind me.   
  
"Beautiful!" I said and breathed in the scents this place had to offer. How tramatic my first impression was!  
  
This was rapture!  
  
I giggled when I looked up and saw stars. I reached out to them and seemingly caressed them with my fingers.   
  
I could stay here forever...  
  
*******  
  
Trunks was busy with her blood samples again. The mystery was almost detangled but managed to stay elusive to him.   
  
"Damn it!"  
  
He heard someone come into the room. He turned to see one of the civilians. he quickly approached Trunks. His hands fumbling nervously.   
  
"Noeme, the woman, broke out of her room and took the elevator. We are searching the floors for her now."  
  
Trunks was up in a flash and headed for the elevator. He hurriedly pulled out the button consule an sifted through the wires. He found the chip and placed it in his hand held monitor.   
  
"The elevator went to the surface and it wasn't me, that is where she is. Oh..Kami..it is a full moon tonight!" Trunks grew angry and slammed the consule back in place and pushed the button to the surface.   
  
First the woman escapes and she goes to the surface of all places. Second of all, she has a tail and there is a full moon.   
  
What if the Android was around? IT would pinpoint their exact location should she change and start destroying things. Damn It!   
  
As soon as the doors opened he leapt out and prepared himself for anything. then he saw her, or rather the glow from her eyes. She turned and stood from her seated position reguarding him with cautious eyes.   
  
She could see that it was Trunks, and that he was angry. She backed away from him as he approached her.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Trunks said, his rage unchecked. Or was it extreme worry?  
  
"I am looking at the stars..." She said, her voice shaking as she pointed to the sky. "Why are you so angry?"   
  
Trunks saw the that the moon would be in full view soon and he wasted no time as he rushed up to her and reached out to grab her.   
  
"I have to get you back inside, immediatly." He quickly explained to her. "Either you can walk, or I will carry you. What will it be?"   
  
She slapped his sleeved arm away, "I am staying here. I don't want to leave, I went through so much to get here!"   
  
"Listen to me, I don't have time to argue with you. Get inside. NOW!"   
  
"NO!" She turned away from him and started to run but something large and white caught her eyes. She turned to look at it. Trunks was horrified.   
  
"Noeme, don't look at the moon!!!" But it was too late. Noeme had stopped, dead in her tracks and her gaze was fixed on the white light.   
  
Oh Kami...  
  
*********  
  
AN: Sorry to leave ya hanging, but it is for dramatic effect, ne? 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own DBZ.   
  
*********  
  
Trunks' gaze wildly settled back on Noeme. Watching intently for any change. It was at that moment he realized she was completely naked and a slight glow surrounded her body, her hair began to float upwards, pushed by unfelt winds. Her tail was unwrapped, swinging lazily from side to side.   
  
Trunks hurriedly flared his power, golden light engulfed his hand. He aimed it right at her tail, and waited.   
  
And waited. The he heard her begin to speak. So softly at first, he had to move closer to her.   
  
"I can remember Bethrone…I can remember…my mother, I can remember what happened…Oh…" She began to shake as she sobbed. Her form doubled over and cries shook her body. Trunks powered down and walked to her crumpled form. Her cries reaching into his heart. He wanted so much to cry the way she did.   
  
She may not have transformed, but her power level had changed. Trunks kneeled next to her. He could feel heat radiating from her body, much like her ki.   
  
It was immense.   
  
He cautiously reached out to touch her shoulder. He wasn't sure how she would react.   
  
"Noeme?" He said before he made contact between their skin. She flinched, just as he knew she would, but instead of running away she turned toward him and flung her arms around his neck.   
  
"Trunks!"   
  
Trunks sat back in surprise. He pulled his arms around her and pressed her shivering body close to his. Images flooded his mind and he thought for a moment he was transported elsewhere.   
  
He was seeing what she was remembering.   
  
His eyes were Noeme's…  
  
He could see a vast dim view moving away from him. Noeme was being carried away. He could see her mother's white strands of hair whipping in the wind. Bethronians were running in every direction. Women and children, and men, all running away from a threat.   
  
The view in the sky is what caught his breath. There were three dim suns, almost blue in color, moving quickly across the sky. It was unnatural. Where was the fourth moon? Then he saw it, or rather what was left of it. A dark circle hung in the sky where the fourth sun should have been. A blaze of red and green debris surrounded the blackness as it was being sucked in.   
  
A collapsed star! One of their suns collapsed and was sucking everything into it, including Bethrone. Nothing could be done, and there was nowhere to run.   
  
The running slowed down and he could see that Noeme was being taken back into what looked to be the home of the Bethronians. Small, white, circular huts and houses blurred passed his vision. Bethronians could run very fast. At least Noeme's mother could. Then he could see that she had entered a large roofless hut.   
  
The chaos still played in the sky like waves of hell fire. Noeme, still a child did not understand what was happening, only that her mother was frightened. She had begun to cry and Trunks could hear her wails, as though he were in the room with them.   
  
Then he could feel what she was feeling. A frantic sadness. Suddenly, the vision grew darker as Noeme was placed inside a pod. Her plump, childlike hands were in front of her, gripping her mother's hair.   
  
Trunks could see Noeme's mother. Could hear her speaking.   
  
She was a strange beauty. Her full eyes were blue and lighted. Her skin was dark green and her long white hair was like that of a horse's mane. Small dainty blue lips, small teeth.   
  
She spoke Bethronian, but he could pick out the word, Saiyajin. Suddenly, the little plump hands released the fistful of white hair.   
He could hear Noeme's voice, cry out for her mother, speaking both in Saiyajin and Bethronian. Then the door was closed and locked. Noeme's little hands slammed against the inner walls of the pod. Then suddenly the vision began to shake violently and darken as the pod left the planet.   
  
Then there was darkness.   
  
How tragic. Nothing short of a cruel fate for Noeme and her people.   
  
Trunks shook his head and blinked his eyes, dispelling the images. He was still kneeling in the grass with Noeme in his arms. She was sniffling but had calmed down, her breath evened out and he could feel her press even closer to him.   
  
"….mother…"   
  
"Noeme, please come inside now." He said gently yet firmly. Hinting he would not take no for an answer.   
  
"I am so scared Trunks…"   
  
"I know. Here, put this on." He said handing her his vest. She pulled away from him and slipped her arms through the holes.   
  
"I am never going to see her again, am I?" She said wiping away the remainder of her tears as she stood. She walked towards the open door of the elevator.   
  
"I couldn't tell you. I have no idea." Trunks saw her pull her shoulders upright and look into the moon again. "But I am sure, wherever she is, she is always wondering if she will ever see you again."   
  
He saw her take a breath, regaining her determination, she turned her gaze on him once again.   
  
"You are right. I know you are." She smiled prettily and waited for Trunks to follow her into the elevator.   
  
He was relieved that he wouldn't have to cut off her tail. The moon had not changed her. Thank goodness. However, there was a radical difference in her appearance.   
  
Trunks saw that her eyes were glowing fiercely with blue light. Her fangs were longer and the sickly green tint to her skin was replaced by a healthy glow. Her hair was a lighter yellow and long, like that of a Super Saiyajin. He could see the sinews of her muscles poking through her skin.   
  
How was this possible?   
  
"You…are much stronger." He said emphasizing the word, much. "Can't you feel it?" She obviously had no idea of her transformation.  
  
"What are you talking about? You are confusing me."   
  
"You think you are confused…" Trunks said as he closed the doors and pushed a button, taking them to the lab.   
  
"Trunks, why weren't you there? Where were you?" Trunks cringed, he knew that question was coming.   
  
"Well, I was studying your blood samples. I think I have it figured out now, but I won't know for sure unless I can get another sample. You've changed and I am sure your blood will show that too." Her manner gained a more relaxed pose.   
  
"Oh…Why were you so angry at me?" She asked, hurt filled her eyes. Trunks threw his hands up in defense.   
  
"I wasn't…angry…I was worried about you." She didn't look convinced. "Ok…really scared…I didn't know what happened to you. But when I found out that you were on the surface…I had no idea what to expect. I guess you could say I overreacted."   
  
"You yelled at me!" She said pouting her lip.   
  
"Ok! I am sorry. I just didn't want you to change."   
  
"Change? Please, tell me what you mean by that. I don't understand."  
  
"Noeme, you are a Saiyajin, like me. I will have to start from the very beginning for you to understand." Noeme crossed her arms and leaned back, her features told Trunks that she had all the time in the world to listen.   
  
Suddenly, the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Trunks turned quickly away from her and walked into the lab. He pulled out the small monitor he carried and set it on the table. He pulled out a chair and handed her a clean smock.   
  
"Change into that and take a seat. I would like to get another blood sample from you. I want to compare it to your old one." He was looking down preparing a needle, averting his eyes as she changed into her new smock. She sat timidly looking up at him with trusting eyes.   
  
"Saiyajin's are a warrior race from a planet called Vegita. We were bred that way since the beginning of our history. We once shared a planet with a race much like the earthlings you see here. However, they were very advanced, while we were considered barbarians. We are born with tails and when there is a full moon and if we have our tails we become very large ape-like creatures with tremendous destructive power. And you have a tail. When you are in that form, you have no control of yourself. You would have destroyed much of what surrounded you if you had changed."   
  
"Oh my…" She said as he went to grab her arm. She resisted the urge to flinch from him.   
  
"Ok this going to hurt a little." She nodded and allowed him to touch her while he held her arm in place. He inserted the needle and she jumped slightly, collected her blood and withdrew his needle. He leaned over to grab a tissue for her but when he went to dab at the blood he knew was going to be there, it was gone. There wasn't even a red mark. Trunks harrumphed his surprise.   
  
"Anyway, as time went by, we rebelled against them and took over the planet, making use of their technology. It wasn't long before we were discovered by other beings from other planets. We became slaves to our massive strength and military abilities. Were used by the outsiders for money and trade, all we had to do was eradicate the threats for them. Help them settle into whatever planet they wanted. We built pods that could travel amazing distances at amazing speeds, because of our business, technology on Vegita surpassed that of most. Until of course one day, we were approached by a being, by the name of Freezia. He took our way of life and made it into his own little play thing. He delighted in destruction and betrayed the entire Saiyajin race. We had become too powerful and it scared him. So he destroyed us, or attempted to. He forgot all about the other Saiyajins that had been sent out, years before his appearance. Your father was one of them. He was sent out on an eradication mission, but his pod malfunctioned. Or so he thought. Turns out that his pod went through a worm hole in space. If he hadn't he would have never landed on Bethrone and you would have never been born."   
  
"So that is why my father sounds so cruel." Noeme stated knowingly.   
  
"Well, if you listen to the rest of his log, you will see that he gets better. He isn't such a bad guy."   
  
He set the sample aside and went to the computer, pulling up Bazen's log.   
  
"Here, I want you to listen to the rest of his log this while I work on your blood. Ok?" She nodded and stood, walking to the computer. When she sat, Trunks placed headphones on her ears. He was glad to see that she wasn't as jumpy about his touch.   
  
She leaned over the keyboard when her father's voice began to echo in her ears. Trunks busily prepared her blood for experimentation though kept an open ear to the small monitor on the table.   
  
********  
  
"It has been one month since my last entry… I decided to make temporary camp here near my pod, however, a single being approached me four days ago. She traveled for many weeks on foot to find me. How she could pinpoint my location from so far away is beyond me…She begs that I come with her to live among her people…I tried to scare her away but to no avail… Because I would not go with her she has stayed here with me…Stubborn woman…Bazen…out."   
  
"It has been one week since my last entry…Seelrin, the Bethronian woman is still here…I have decided to leave my post until the six months are up…Bazen out."   
  
"It has been six months since my last entry…There have been no transits made to this pod during the allotted time…I believe that I may have been discarded however I will continue to keep log…The Bethronian's hospitality is uncanny, especially for an outsider...I have made tools from the metals they have helped me to find…The pod will be carried to their compound for repair... I believe they are anxious for me to leave, hence their willingness to help…They are appalled that I kill the animals of this planet for meat…Humorous…They eat vegetation and fruits, herbivores…They have a government much like any other and live out their lives similar to most… Royalty… Priests…Scholars… Teachers… Peasants… Bethrone is an incredibly huge planet…There are beings all over but spaced very far apart…They all keep their distance from me, as if they fear my touch…Except one…Bazen out."  
  
"It has been three months since my last entry…Still no word from Planet Vegita. Fixed the pod's sensors and transmitters, I found something very odd, if the devices are working right, Vegita does not exist anymore…also…my coordinates do not exist either…they are unknown…To test my sensors I was able to lock onto a Planet called Earth…I believe that Planet Vegita has somehow been destroyed…The thought of this disturbs me greatly…Bazen…out."   
  
"It has been two weeks since my last entry…I have taken on what seems to be a pupil…Seelrin has shown a deep interest in Saiyajin technology, culture, and language…As much as I tried to repel her from me, she remains…Stupid woman…Her kin look down upon her association with me and I hope that soon they will detach her from me for good, she is royalty, a princess among them…Repairs on the Pod propulsion engine go slow…Bazen…out."  
  
"It has been one month since my last entry…I have been exiled from the compound…Something about seducing the princess?…False accusations made by the royal family no doubt…How they came by it is unknown, fact is I physically dragged her away from me and my pod two days ago…She touched my tail and I slapped her hand away…She began to cry hysterically…I got tired of her babbling and threw her in a room and yelled at her to stay away from me…She cried and I left…My pod and I are to be carried away tomorrow…At least they are letting me keep my tools…Bazen…out."  
  
"It has been two weeks since my last entry…I am still here at the compound…Seelrin's doing…She cleared the misunderstanding and now I am allowed to stay…Repairs are going well, but slow…I was asked by an official to refrain from touching anyone…He also wanted to know the approximate time I will be leaving…Tension is getting thick here…Bazen…out."  
  
"It has been one month since my last entry…propulsion engine is fixed…working on landing gear… so far it is as un-repairable as my eye piece and moon projector…Seelrin is pregnant with my brat…Royal family is royally pissed…After three days of argument amongst themselves, they have come to an ultimatum…As soon as the kid is born I am to take it away with me, but it isn't going to happen like that…She will come with me as well even if she is a princess…She is my mate, she is mine…."  
  
"It has been one month since my last entry…No progress has been made on my pod…They have been protecting Seelrin from me…two days ago I tried to infiltrate but to no avail…These creatures are too powerful for me without a moon…I have tried to repair the moon projector but it still does not work…The only news of Seelrin I have received is that she is alive and healthy, also that Bethronian children take eleven months to gestate…Until then I am not to disturb them any further…They don't know what it is to be a Saiyajin…unfortunately for them…Bazen…out."   
  
"It has been a year since my last entry…Much has changed, for me…I have lost the desire to leave this planet, I have found contentment with Seelrin and my daughter, Noeme. How my comrades would laugh at me now. Let them laugh, wherever they are…I have obtained Super Saiyajin and it was because of my mate…I had grown desolate at the loss of Seelrin and began to feel the emotion of sadness when I realized I may not see her ever again…So I tried again to get her…I had nothing else to loose…They held me back but then I grew very angry and something inside of me snapped, suddenly I felt as though I were engulfed in flames but they didn't burn, in fact they were coming from inside me…I knew I was super Saiyajin, the Bethronian's became frightened and stopped fighting me and let me through, I didn't have to walk far, Seelrin was there waiting for me, behind the chaos I was creating…My woman…despite my new appearance she showed no fear and came with me…As we were leaving, the Royal family swallowed their pride and pleaded for me not to take her away from them, that I could stay indefinitely…Three months afterwards my daughter was born within the compound and was anointed as a priestess in waiting, they foretold a great power in her…I too, could feel it…everyday she gets stronger and stronger…I am saddened to know that I won't be here to watch her grow up and train her in the Saiyajin ways…I am dying from a bad heart, and the Bethronian's in all their healing powers have no way to heal me…Seelrin says that what ails me is what I was predestined to have…A part of my very being…Although, I am a Saiyajin I fear death…What will happen to my family?…I have instructed Seelrin access to my log so that my daughter may know my story, and know her father…"   
  
"Noeme…I hope that you live up to your Saiyajin name…It took forever to think of a name for you…You looked like neither parent when you were born…However your mother wanted me to give you a Saiyajin name …Noeme, your name means two things…Honor and Heart…I named you that simply because you are a personification of what my heart had finally begun to truly feel for the first time…Love…"   
  
*******  
  
AN: I am sorry for such a long break, between updates. I hope you enjoyed this though :) 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own DBZ...  
  
******  
  
I leaned back into the chair and wiped away tears. I was crying. Crying because my father never got to know me but he wanted to so very much. Trunks must have heard me for he came up behind me and took the headphones off my head and stopped the log.   
  
"My father...loved me." I said simply. After I had heard his voice the first time, I had the impression that he was empty and cruel. Incapable of anything but pride and anger.   
  
I looked up at Trunks. His face looked so tired adn sad, yet he still smiled. Covering up a wound as if I were oblivious.   
  
Suddenly, I understood.   
  
My mother saw something in him, something no one else could see. Then came the day he touched her. When he slapped her hand away, she saw into his soul. That is why she cried so much. Like I had felt into Trunks every time we touched.   
  
"It seems that our fathers had very similar lives. It wasn't until I was born did things start to make sense to him." Trunks said regretfully. His voice was so sad, I didn't have to touch him to feel what he was feeling.   
  
"So, your father was a Saiyajin?" I knew I shouldn't be bringing it up, but curiosity got the better of me. It wasn't fair that Trunks knew so much about me, while I knew close to nothing about him.   
  
"My father was the Prince of Saiyajin. Freezia's little pet for most of his life. Hardened and callous. When he had first met my mother, he tried to kill her. When he first came to this planet he hated it. But my mother, despite his cruelty took him in. Then I came along." I heard him laugh to himself.   
  
"So you are Prince now?"  
  
"As much as you are Priestess of Bethrone. The tittle is not worth much if you are not among your race. But then again, I am just a hybrid, a half-breed. I believe that even if I was on Planet Vegita right now, I wouldn't be considered anything more than a waste of royal breeding."   
  
"I bet your father would have resented that. He would have made sure you were given the throne." Trunks laughter filled the room.   
  
"My father huh?...You may be right. He would never admit it to this day, but he loved me and my mother, in fact he died protecting us from the Androids. I was so young when he died. I don't remember him. But my mother told me everything about him. I even got to meet him, when I traveled through time to warn them."  
  
Traveled through time???" What was he talking about? I didn't want to get into this as well. I doubted that I would have understood it. I was barely skimming the surface of who and what I was.   
  
"Oh...Sorry, I will explain that later."  
  
He winked at me and turned to get back on my blood work.   
  
"Come take a look at this." He said waving a hand, beckoning me. I stood up and followed him to the large monitor. He flipped on a switch and I could see what my blood looked like up close. Red little spheres, small clear rods among other things, floating in that which makes up my blood.   
  
"You are incredibly healthy now. Where as before, I could barely make out most of your blood's components. I am not sure, but I think you react to light, but not just any light, solar light, natural light, x-rays from the cosmos..." He continued to talk, but mumbled so much I could not understand him.   
  
"Watch this..." I heard a clicking noise as I watched the monitor. Suddenly, there were charges of tiny lightining bolts dancing through my blood. Blue and yellow light flashed before my eyes.   
  
"What is happinging?" I asked him, not fully understanding what he did.   
  
"I exposed this tiny sample of blood to a very low amount of x-rays. X-rays are very common in space and are on the spectrum of light. Your blood, well your whole gentic make-up reacts to it. This explains a lot of things..."   
  
Suddenly, his head snapped up and his eyes regarded me in question.   
  
"Bazen never fixed the landing gear, and the crater your pod created was huge... You should have been killed when you crash landed here. But because the pod door opened so quickly after landing, the suns light saved you. Your body was able to regenerate after being obliterated inside. When I first brought your pod here there was so much blood everywhere on the inside, we had to clean it off."  
  
I couldn't see why he was getting so excited. According to him I wasn't even supposed to be standing there. It wasn't so exciting to know that. He kept on ranting, his words fleeting across his tongue.   
  
"Remember, when you first came here? I found you after you had been completely remade. You were still very weak. Had you been a full blooded Bethronian you would have been able to stand up and walk around, without any trouble. But because you are a hybrid with Saiyajin your body's energy could not be completely restored with just the sun. You needed something more. You needed food, lots of food, and lunar light from the moon. I took you to the worst place to get better. That is why you were still so weak after two weeks of care, even with your ability to heal, you were not getting the proper energy. Your body seemed to know this as well. That is why you had such a great need to get out of here, to the surface. You knew it was a full moon tonight, or rather your body did."   
  
"Incrediable..."   
  
All I could do was nod during his rant. He was right though. Everything made sense. I was finally beginning to understand what it was to be a Bethronian. Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair and went to my pod. He stood next to the door and tapped on the small circular window with his knuckle.   
  
"This window is tempered against UV lights and X-Ray...but if this window didn't exist you would have died on your long travel. Just enough solor energy came through to sustain you. Another reason why you were still so weak after your crash. The odds were certainly stacked against you." he spoke in amazement. He looked at me and smiled.   
  
"Do you know how powerful you are? Or could be? The possiblities are endless. Right now, your ki is blinding me... and you just spent a few minutes in the moonlight. Imagine how much stronger you would be if you were standing in the sun light, or better yet, a Super Saiyajin.."   
  
I just smiled. I had no idea why it was making him so excited. Unlimited power was of little intrest to me. Perhaps it was just his Saiyajin side. Fighting and battles were a way of life for Saiyajins after all.   
  
I suddenly jumped when I heard a loud shrill alarm echoing throughout the vast lab room. Trunks' head snapped up and he jumped out of his chair grabbing the small monitor off the desk. The blue light from the small screen made eerie shadows on his tightly drawn face. Sweat had already gathered on his forehead.   
  
"What is it?" I asked, I tried to hide the panic in my voice.   
  
"Oh Kami...The Android is here." Before he spun to leave his fear filled eyes held mine for a moment and then he was gone. I ran after him, following his scented trail. He was heading to his monitor room.   
  
*******  
  
AN: Getting good, ne? Ok, maybe not. But I like it :) Hope you enjoy it! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't own DBZ. Lemon warning...   
  
*******  
  
Sweat had already moistened his long waist length hair. He entered the room and one of his comrades turned toward him with frightened eyes.   
  
"Tell me what we got, Romo." Trunks said moving up the monitor. He saw that Romo had the cameras already locked onto the flying Android.   
  
It still looked like Seventeen, but there was something radically different. His body had taken on a more muscular frame and he was much taller than Trunks could remember. His eyes still held a hate for humans.   
  
Trunks turned when he heard the door opening. In walked Noeme, her hands clasped at her bosom.   
  
"It is ok, for now. It doesn't look like he is stopping anytime soon. It looks like he is just passing by. At least I hope so." Said Romo.   
  
"That is what you are hiding from?" She asked as she pointed. Trunks didn't look at her when he spoke.   
  
"That thing and his supposed sister has killed and destroyed more lives than you can imagine. They have managed to kill my full blooded Saiyajin father and many other great fighters, my friends." Trunks did not want to go into detail about Gohan and his untimely death.  
  
He activated the power counter. Numbers popped up and Trunks growled in anger as his fist slammed onto the table. Noeme stepped back, frightened of his outburst.   
  
"This can't be happening…" Trunks said as his voice trembled. The power of this new Android far exceeded his own, almost like that of Cell. Trunks suppressed a wave of nausea and sat at the keyboard. He berated himself for not killing them when he had the chance.   
  
He sent out a spy cam to follow the Android wherever it went. He wanted to keep it under close observation at all times. Why had the Android taken three years to show up?   
  
Soon the alarms died down and the Android left the area. Trunks exhaled the breath he had been holding. He enabled the data feeder to record everything and powered up the detection sensors. He sent word to the civilians that power levels would drop and to regulate the consumption of resources. He picked up the com mic and switched on every audio export. His voice echoed throughout the entire refugee base.   
  
"We are to begin the Emergency Protocol by 0400 hours today. Lockdown will begin immediately afterwards. No one is to go to the surface and no one will be let in after 0430." Trunks put down the mic and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He breathed deeply and stood, his shoulders hunched and slacked. As if someone had cut the strings the held him up.   
  
"Trunks?" Noeme said her heart racing. She finally understood what caused the fear in his eyes. He faced a very real threat. Something he knew he could not beat, or protect his fellow man from. Just as her mother probably felt when she saw that her people were going to die.   
  
"At least I know the sensors work…" He said before he collapsed on the floor. He was unconscious before his head made a sickening thud against the ground. Romo turned around in his chair.   
  
"Trunks!" Noeme raced up to him and pulled him over onto his back. He looked as though he was just sleeping.   
  
Romo stood up and rushed to Noeme's side. Noeme, wanted to scream hysterically, Trunks was out and he couldn't protect her. She was alone with this man. She watched him intently as he felt for Trunk's pulse. She ready herself to fend him off, should he try anything to hurt Trunks. Instead, Romo just shook his head and chuckled.   
  
"Don't worry, he is just sleeping. He has broken his limits." He pulled Trunks up into his arms, motioning with his head, for Noeme to help him. She pulled her arms underneath his back and hoisted him up along with Romo.   
  
"Kami, Trunks…this is the fifth time…" As they lifted him off the ground his arms and head dangled loosely and his long lavender hair swept against the ground.   
  
"He has done this before?" She asked while she followed Romo's lead down the hall, to Trunks' room. This was the same hall her room was on.   
  
"Yeah, he never stops to take care of himself, even when we tell him too. Hell, I haven't seen him sleep in almost a week. He was always in the monitor room or the lab room." He kicked open the door to Trunk's room and with Noeme's help laid him on the bed. Trunks didn't stir as they removed his shirt and shoes.   
  
"He is really sleeping hard." Noeme said when she noticed that his head was in an awkward position but did not disturb his slumber. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and moved his head to a more comfortable position. Romo pulled covers over him.   
  
"I suppose you will be wanting to stay here then?" Noeme nodded.   
  
"I want to watch him."  
  
"Don't worry so much, he will be up in two hours or so. Maybe you can convince him to sleep more when he does wake up." Romo said as he turned out the light and began to leave the room. "In the meantime, I will be watching for the Android."   
  
"Ok…"   
  
*******  
  
I was surprised to find that I had just had conversation with another human, other than Trunks. It was interesting. Were they all so kind? Or did I still need to be wary of the others?   
  
I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. I watched his face and longed to touch it again, feel his skin and help relax his ridged and tense features.   
  
Even in sleep, he was in fear. What happened to cause fear in such a strong man? A powerful Saiyajin, no less. His brows creased and he moaned slightly.   
  
He was dreaming…Dare I take a look? Since, I had come here and I befriended Trunks, I learned that he had such a terrible pain inside him. His first touch had been painful and shook my very soul. The touches thereafter were heartbreaking and sad.   
  
"Gohan…"   
  
I heard him say softly, whimpering as he did so. He was crying but only in his dream. I stood up and leaned over his form, watching his brows knit even tighter. Just because I had the ability to see into his private thoughts, did that give me the right to do so?   
  
I saw him take a deep breath and his features began to relax. Good. I touched his warm face and was relieved to see that he was thinking and feeling nothing. He was at absolute rest.   
  
I traced his cheek bones lightly down to his chin. As I did so, a warm feeling, filling my heart. It was the same feeling I felt when I was still in my pod, and I had felt a certain kinship as I approached the Earth. It was happiness and joy, like I had found something I had been searching for.   
  
Then I felt a furious need to protect him, to nurture him. To repay him for the many kindnesses he has shown me. His lips felt soft against my finger tips and I wondered why I felt a need to press my own lips to his. I knew what a kiss was but it was so briefly described to me during my travel here. It must be a sacred custom. Not to be done so lightly.   
  
I leaned over and laid my head on his chest, still looking up at him and touching his face. I sighed contently, feeling safe just being near him. I closed my eyes. Lulled by his rising and falling chest.   
  
Was I really so tired? Didn't Trunks just tell me I was much stronger?   
  
I lifted my head and looked up at him again. I was surprised to see that he was awake and looking at me. I jerked up, afraid that he would be angry with me. Instead, he caught my arm and pulled me back down against him.   
  
"Don't leave. You're so warm…"   
  
I felt his arms round my back and pull me up. The next thing I knew, I was laying down beside him. For some reason I wasn't scared. Perhaps because his touch did not bring along sad memories. Instead, it was just warm and gentle.   
  
I could feel him touch my face in the darkness. His fingertips drawing lines along my cheeks and chin, just as I was doing to him earlier. My face began to get warm, as if his finger was leaving trails of fire. It didn't hurt, but caused my heart to leap from beat to beat.   
  
I felt something warm rush passed my face and realized that it was his breath. He was just inches from my own head. His fingers began to trace my lips and then his hand caressed my cheek. Just as his fingertips touched my neck, I felt his lips press into mine.   
  
My body began to shiver uncontrollably. What was this magic he played on me? I was overcome by a swift feeling, like I was falling, but knew I was never going to hit the bottom.   
  
"Y-You kissed me…" I said, when he pulled away.   
  
"Yes, I did." He gathered strands of my hair and began to comb through them. It sent tremors down my entire being. He sat up slightly and his face hovered over mine for a moment before he began to kiss me again. When he pulled away, his lips and teeth traced my jaw then my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.   
  
Trunks moved even further over me, then lent his weight upon me. I felt his hands pressing gently into my sides and sliding their way down to my thighs. His knee suddenly occupied the emptiness between my legs and pressed up against the part that had been aching. Again, my breath forced another sigh to passed my lips.   
  
Then his hands rounded my back once again and I could feel him untie my smock. Alarm numbly rang through my mind. There was something about being naked… Something he was supposed to tell me. It was wrong to be naked in front of him, wasn't it?   
  
Soon my smock was thrown to the floor. I was now naked in front of him. He didn't seem to mind this time. Maybe he didn't find me so repulsive after all.   
  
Even though it was dark I could still see everything. I saw Trunks lean back on his side and fumble with the catch that held his pants together and on his hips. Soon they were off as well and he was again laying upon me with his knee between my legs.   
  
I couldn't help the nagging feeling of alarm. I was remembering something. Something important. Earth customs. Kissing, embrace, female and male, mating, reproduction…  
  
Trunks was trying to mate with me!   
  
This wasn't right! He was playing with my body as though he had right to. Just because I was a female!   
  
I pushed Trunks away from me and I could see his perplexed expression.   
  
"What's wrong, Noeme?" The question was so hard to answer.   
  
"What are you doing? What is this?"   
  
Trunks rolled off me and took a deep breath. He touched my face and traced his fingers down my nakedness, all the way down to the junction of my legs. I could not ignore the heat that engulfed my body. I choked back another cry. It felt so good.   
  
"Noeme, it is obvious, isn't it? You know damn well what I am doing. You are of flesh and blood, and you are a woman. This sort of thing never needs an explanation. Call it instinct…" I felt one of his fingers press inside of me. THAT PLACE! I inhaled sharply as liquid fire sprang forth and burned throughout my entire body.   
  
"Trunks!!!"   
  
I was startled to see that I was still sitting in my chair with my head on his chest. I sat up moving away from Trunks only to realize he was awake and watching me. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was dreaming the dream right along with me.   
  
*******  
  
AN: Ok, confused? Don't be, it is for a reason. I will explain in better detail later... ; ) Like I had mentioned earlier, this is going to be a loooong fanfiction. 


	10. Chapter 10

*******  
  
Trunks' eyes were wide open, watching Noeme's surprise turn into embarrassment. What could he say? For once in his life, he was speechless. For all he knew it was real enough to be considered a reality. He felt that his heart was still beating rapidly and there was a strange twist within his emotions. The fact that it was just a dream did nothing to diminish the lust and passion he felt.   
  
In his dream she was really in his arms and he was going to…Oh Kami…He had to think of something fast to weaken his raging arousal. The Android! His duty.   
  
"How could you!" Her voiced shrieked.   
  
Oh shit.   
  
She stood up but Trunks grabbed her arm right away and held tight. She pulled and pulled but could not break away.   
  
"Noeme, wait, listen to me!" He leapt out his bed, still clinging to her arm.   
  
"I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!" She had whirled on him, her face contorted in righteous anger. She was so upset and rightly so. Her eyes began to blaze brightly and he could feel energy pushing against him.   
  
"Noeme, dreams are strange like that. I would never treat you like…like…that."   
  
"Then why did you?" She said as another pulse of energy slammed through him.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Trunks attempted to follow her words. She was angry, but at what exactly? "You were dreaming too! You can't blame all this on me! Why were you sleeping on me in the first place?"   
  
"Because…I was watching you and I got tired!" She snapped.   
  
"Well, why were you touching my face? I thought you didn't like contact with anyone." Trunks concealed a smile when he saw her balk. He may have been sleeping but he felt her fingers, there was no way he couldn't.   
  
"…" Her mouth was hanging open, as though she wanted to say something but decided against it.   
  
"Well, so much for twenty questions! You have nothing to be angry about. Now calm down." He said releasing the hold on her arms. She huffed in defeat and crossed her arms, her face was drawn in a childlike scowl. She waited a few minutes before she flew out the room, holding her head high.   
  
"Fine! I will be in my room!"   
  
"Women!" Trunks said in exasperation as she left. Her yellow hair swinging from side to side, following the motion of her agitated stride. He was going to have to pull her aside soon and explain.  
  
Kami! How was he going to answer her questions?  
  
Romo abruptly came into the room, knocking slightly before he entered. Trunks rolled his eyes, where does it end? Romo was always the bearer of bad news.   
  
Romo, his trusted friend through the last three years. Lost his baby daughter when Seventeen assaulted the old Capsule Corp. His wife was still shattered by the loss, blaming herself for the tragedy. From that day, Romo proved to be a very valuable part of the team. He was amazingly smart and cunning and had a burning desire to free the Earth from the terror that was known as Android.   
  
Noeme had slammed her door. The sound reverberated throughout the hall. Both Trunks and Romo cringed when the snapping sound reached their ears.   
  
"What's up with Noeme?" He said pointing behind him, a smirk lighted his features.   
  
"I don't know, why don't you go ask her?" Trunks pulled his shirt over his head, he could hear Romo whistle teasingly. "Shut up…" his voice was muffled from the shirt that covered his mouth.   
  
"Nah, I don't like to meddle when it comes to matters of the heart." He smiled even more when he saw Trunks' mouth gap open at his brazen statement.   
  
"Romo…don't be an ass. That's not funny."   
  
"What? Who said I was trying to be funny?" He said throwing his hands up.   
  
"Come on Romo, I know you didn't show up just to make chit chat. What news you got for me?" Trunks saw disappointment cross Romo's face. Trunks sighed, he knew it was bad news, as always.   
  
"Well, the Android found the spy cam and destroyed it. But not before he left a message for you." Romo said scratching the back of his neck.   
  
"A message? That's unusual…" Trunks slipped his arms through the arm holes of his vest. "When did this happen?"   
  
"Soon after you…fell asleep, about four hours ago."   
  
"I've been asleep for four hours!?" Trunks said slapping a hand to his brow.   
  
"Five, actually. Very odd, I know, but much needed. I think Noeme had something to do with it. I mean she is a healer, right? Maybe, she cured your insomnia."  
  
"For the last time, I don't have insomnia."   
  
"Deny it all you want, but seriously, how do you feel now that you have rested?"   
  
Trunks rubbed the place on his chest where Noeme's head had rested earlier. It felt like she was still there, a certain warmness snaking throughout his body. When he had woken to find her resting there, his first thought, for once in his life, was not about the Androids or the fear. It was the fact that he couldn't remember having any nightmares.   
  
Just that sensual dream.   
  
He just thought about her, thought about pulling her up into an embrace and holding her while the peaceful feeling lasted. Only to be disappointed when she awoke and pulled away from him.   
  
"Surprisingly…good, but hungry." Trunks said, managing a lopsided smile. Romo laughed at him. That damnable Saiyajin trait! It was a weakness.   
  
"Well, it IS time for breakfast." Romo said looking at his watch, bowing his closely shaven head of red hair.   
  
"I better take a look at my message first. Meet me at the bistro. Oh! And do me a favor, see if you can get Noeme to come along too. If not, go ahead and bring food to her room. I am sure she is hungry, too."   
  
"Veerdi, good, Sir. Iz dare ani-tang elz I canz do fur zyou?" Romo said in a pathetic French accent, bowing ridiculously low, with one arm extended far above his head.   
  
"You're crazy. You know that?" Trunks said leaving the room, shaking his head at his silly friend.   
  
"I rezent zat Sir! Zee if I evr workz fur zyou again!" Romo shook his fist in the air as he yelled after Trunks.   
  
"Kami Romo! Let it go!"   
  
******  
  
I slammed my door shut. How embarrassing! It was a dream! Just a dream! But why did my heart flutter and my body flush every time I thought about it? Again, I found myself touching my lips trying to replicate the feeling of his kiss. A kiss that never really happened!   
  
I growled in frustration and ripped away my smock. I felt so dirty and grimy. I headed to the shower and turned on the water. Instead of standing I sat down and let the water pour over me. I didn't bother to use the soap or shampoo. I just relished the feeling the warm water gave me. Droplets tickling down my back.   
  
Like his touch…that didn't really happen. Oh… how I wanted it to now.   
  
When my pod monitor taught me about mating, it forgot to mention anything about these feelings. It had described it as it described what eating was, blinking, breathing. However, the concept interested me as I traveled here to this place. I sometimes dreamed of what it would be like. To be touched, to be so close to another. The thought always managed to stir a want inside. Now, I completely understood.   
  
There was only one way I would allow anyone to get that close to me. The way I allowed Trunks to, in my dream.   
  
Complete trust.  
  
It may have been just a dream, but…at the time, it was real. I could really feel his warmth, his touch. The truth was, I wanted him to touch me. To feel me. I could barely contain my happiness when he pulled me against him.   
  
I felt so wanted…but the truth behind his action were unknown. Fogged by a desire kindled from his touch. I didn't care for a moment what his intentions were. I only knew that my body was experiencing certain bliss.   
  
Then the moment was ruined when I realized it was only for physical pleasure. Realized that we were not sharing the same emotions. This tore at my heart. What I wanted and needed were going in separate directions, pulling me apart. All the while being suspended in a sexual daze. Teetering between release and frustration.   
  
I wanted him to continue to wreck havoc on my senses, on my body, but I needed… I needed… him…completely. His heart, soul, spirit, and mind, just as I was giving my very essence to him. Pouring my entire being into him, through him, and around him.   
  
But he was not…  
  
I could feel tears slipping from my eyes to join the water droplets running down my face. It wasn't fair. I didn't know much about life, nor have I gotten a chance to experience most of it. But I knew what I was feeling now. I knew what it was, why I was sad, why I cried. It wasn't fair to either of us, the timing was bad.   
  
I was scared. Scared that Trunks would never love me as I loved him. Knowing this didn't weaken what I felt. It was the only thing I was sure of.   
  
I loved him.   
  
I would just have to be content in the fact I was feeling something, something very powerful and sacred to me. Something besides fear, sadness, and despair.   
  
I wiped my face and stood up, turning off the water. I stepped out and dried off. I almost screamed when I heard a sharp knock on my door. I knew right away it wasn't Trunks. I opened the door and saw Romo standing there. He took one look at me and slapped his hand over his eyes.   
  
His reaction confused me for a moment but then I realized he too was offended by my nudity. I gathered my smock off the floor and tied the back.   
  
"Uh, Trunks wanted you…"   
  
"It's ok, I am covered now."   
  
"Oh…" I saw him move his hand slowly, peeking from behind his fingers.   
  
"Trunks wanted you to come to the bistro for breakfast. I am sure you are hungry."   
  
At the mention of food, my stomach growled as if on cue. Romo just laughed at me.   
  
"Come on. I know you don't like strangers and you would rather keep to yourself, but I would really like to get to know you and so would the others. I promise no one will touch you. Besides, Trunks will be there later."   
  
I rose an eyebrow. Was he trying to bait me with the mention of Trunks? Which rose another question. Why didn't Trunks come and ask me himself?   
  
"Later? Why later?" Romo stiffened at the question.   
  
"He just has some errands to run first."   
  
"Oh…" Thoughts ran through my mind. I wanted to know what his errands were. I knew exactly where he was.   
  
"So, how about it? You want something to eat?" He said rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Yes, but I want Trunks to bring me to the…bistro. I will wait for him to invite me." I saw his face fall for a moment. I wanted to take it back and go with him, but I had other plans.   
  
"Alright…well, I guess I will go by myself. Do you want me to bring you anything while you wait for Trunks?"   
  
"No, that is alright. Thank you. I will see you later though." I said shutting the door as he waved his goodbye.   
  
I didn't have much time to waste. I ran in front of the camera and waved my hands frantically. Waiting for Trunks to acknowledge me. Just as I thought. He wasn't watching me, but I knew he was in his monitor room. I waited a little longer, flailing my arms. Still no response.   
  
Good.   
  
I opened the door slightly to make sure Romo was long gone. I slipped out quietly and my bare feet made little sound as I ran down the hall. Finally, I was standing before the monitor room. I could hear Trunks typing on the keyboard. The little clicking noise abruptly stopped and I could hear Trunks inhale loudly. He was waiting.   
  
Then I heard a voice. A voice that sent shivers down my back. Cold and full of malice. More than I ever thought possible. I pushed the door open slightly and peered inside.   
  
I could see the back of Trunks head and monitor sat before him. I could see the owner of that horrible voice. His hair was long and black, and his eyes were yellow. Settling a detestable, but amused gaze at whoever would be watching. He was above ground and I could see the land behind him, through an opened window. It was early morning and the sun was just rising.   
  
******* 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I don't own DBZ, I wish I did.   
  
  
*******  
  
"I am glad that you are alive and well, Trunks." The Android smiled cruelly.   
  
"Still hunting me, I see. How amusing."   
  
"How do you like my home? Look familiar?" He said spreading his arms around. Behind him, there were wires, cables, circular tanks and incredibly advanced tools. Many of them looked like stolen items from the old Capsule Corp. In fact, the whole setting was from inside the Capsule Corp.   
  
"Looking for my sister? Well, look no further." He smiled and pointed to himself. "Thanks to your research on the Human impaired, I was able to fuse the both of us. I really must say, you humans still manage to impress me."   
  
"Ironic, isn't it? That I should benefit from the very research that was based on my demise. You really shouldn't be leaving such important files lying around."  
  
"I know what you are thinking. You are wondering what I have in mind for you. What diabolical plan have I come up with now. Ha ha."   
  
"Interested? Well, I have no intension of telling you like this. However, I would love to see you again, just for old times sake."   
  
"But, I imagine you don't like that idea. So, I decided to give you a little incentive." The Android stroked his chin thoughtfully.   
  
"You see, I took a long flight, and saw the entire world. There are only three occupied cities left with only a handful of people. I know how you just…Hate it when people are brutally murdered. And well. I am getting anxious to test my new strength. However, I am willing to put aside my own needs to prove the truth of my words."  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Trunks. A compromise, if you will. I understand that you will have to think about this, so, come see me in five days. During that time, I will leave your precious people to themselves. However, after five days, I will begin destroying the last cities, one by one. Then I will come after you. And believe me, there is nowhere to hide. Not on this entire planet. Oh yes, there will be no funny business. As I am sure you already know, I have tripled in strength. I'll be waiting here. See you soon."   
  
With that the Android reached forward and on a single fingertip formed a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, the monitor went dead and static buzzed across the screen.   
  
Trunks suppressed the anger that had begun to rise. It would do him no good to get angry. He took several deep breaths and turned off the monitor. It unnerved him that the Android seemed to know him so well. He knew exactly how to play his weakness.   
  
Trunks thought back. When he had come back home, after the Cells games. He was much stronger than he was before, and knew he could defeat the Androids once and for all. Free the future. Free his time from the threat.   
  
However, fate had other ideas it seemed.   
  
When he first arrived, he sought them out immediately. Ready to fight and seize the now. To surprise them. And surprise them he did.   
  
As soon as they realized, he couldn't be beaten. They used a weakness against him. Before he knew it, they were doing battle over cities. Over people. Should Trunks destroy them, it would wipe out the lives below.   
  
Any loss of life was gone, gone forever. There were no Dragonballs, no hope for resurrecting those who would have died by his own hand. Even if the end seemed to justify the means. He could not sacrifice others. Extinguish the very lives he was protecting? He just could not do it.   
  
All he could do was defend them. Protect them, and head off the androids. For months, that is how he lived. Moment to moment, broadcast to broadcast. Fight to fight. So called victory to so called victory. At least entire masses of people were not being destroyed. At least he was saving lives, saving cities.   
  
However, it was getting old. Their little games of hiding behind humanity. Using the humans as shields. Cowards they were. And now, still playing their little game. Or rather ITs game.   
  
They tricked him. And he lost the little he had left. Fine warrior he turned out to be! He couldn't even protect his mother.   
  
He shook his head. He couldn't dwell on the past, or the mistakes of the past. He learned his lesson. He would not be made a fool again. He would have to go on the Android's terms, just for now. He would have to play his game to buy time.   
  
Everything had a weakness, even the Android. The question was, what? Only time would tell.   
  
He stood up, his stomach growling, painfully eating itself. It was time for breakfast. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He had five days. However, he already made up his mind. He knew what to do.   
  
He turned and began to walk toward the door. Then he felt her ki. She was spying on him!  
  
He casually walked up to the door and heard her footsteps as she ran away. She must have opted to have breakfast in her room and got bored. He sighed.   
  
He left the room and headed to the bistro. There he met Romo, sitting by himself chewing on a meat roll. He was reading a letter. It looked like an old letter, from his wife. Trunks cleared his throat as he approached.   
  
"Oh, hey." Romo said looking up at him. "Noeme won't eat unless you personally invite her to eat. So, I think you better go get her. She sounded really hungry." Romo winked at an annoyed Trunks.   
  
Great! All he needed, more drama.   
  
He turned around and headed back to her room.   
  
"Go get'em tiger!" Romo called out after him, laughing.   
  
*******  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
I stood up and opened the door. At first I thought there was no one there, until I heard a snicker. I leaned over the threshold to see Trunks leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.   
  
"Noeme, it isn't nice to eavesdrop." I could see the laughter behind his eyes. He was having fun with this. He knew I was there, sneaking around, spying on him. There was no point in lying about it.   
  
"So. I was hungry. I wanted to see what you were doing." I found it hard to disguise the disappointment in my voice. Nor could I lessen the scowl that had found its way on my face.   
  
"You almost sound jealous. Jealous of my work." He started to laugh. He was making fun of me!   
  
"NO! I was just hungry! And I am hungry now!" I knew it was a weak defense. Then my stomach began to growl even louder again. Trunks bellowed in laughter, that is until his stomach growled just as loud as mine. It was my turn to laugh.   
  
I walked past him, hoping he would take the hint and feed me. Instead he grabbed my arm. Flashes of images and emotions coursed through my mind. What was I seeing now?   
  
"Wait…" he said before dropping my arm. I was still within the whirlwind of his touch, my vision was blurry and I could hardly make out his face.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you for watching over me. It has been a long time since I have had anyone looking out for me."   
  
I heard his heartfelt words and the blur in my mind faded away. I looked downward and smiled. I could feel my cheeks warming up.   
  
"Your welcome, Trunks." Then to my dismay, my stomach grumbled. Loudly.   
  
"Alright, we can eat!" He laughed and walked ahead of me down the hall. It wasn't long before we were in the bistro. The sounds of conversation and eating could be heard, like a roar, within my ears. I have never seen so many people at one time in my life. Then the noise stopped and I saw people starring at me. Men, women, and children.   
  
"Hey, over here!" I saw a waving hand and recognized Romo, sitting far in the back. Suddenly, the tension was gone, and the people went back to eating and talking. I stayed as close as I could to Trunks without actually touching him as he led me through the crowded room.   
  
Romo stood and pulled out a chair for me.   
  
"Sorry, Trunks has no manners." He said as he motioned for me to sit.   
  
"Shut up, Romo" I sat and looked up at Trunks. He was quite short tempered today.   
  
"See? No manners." Romo said pointing.   
  
"Whatever…" Trunks said as he spun around. "The usual, Noeme?"   
  
"Yes, thank you." I said nodding. It wasn't long before I was stuffing my face with raw meat and drinking large amounts of water. In the corner of my eye, I could see Romo staring at me in disbelief along with other people who had stopped to stare.   
  
"Speaking of manners…it isn't nice to stare." I heard Trunks say under his breath to Romo. Immediately, he pulled his eyes away from me and began his conversation with Trunks in hushed tones. But I could still hear them, every word.   
  
"Did you get the message? Isn't that some messed up shit?" Romo waited until Trunks finished chewing his mouthful.   
  
"Yes, but I have a plan. It is a good one too." Trunks said filling his mouth again.   
  
"Well, come on, tell me."   
  
"You aren't going to like it." I heard him say between chews. If I had my guess, I wouldn't like his "plan" either.   
  
"So, I guess you aren't going to tell me. Are you? Typical." Romo sighed and pressed his face into his hand.   
  
"Well, not in its entirety. The less you know, the better."   
  
"I see…Playing super hero again…" I could hear the uncertainty in Romo's voice. He was frightened for his friend. I began to feel unsettled myself. I realized that I had stopped eating, and was listening intently to their conversation. Trunks looked in my direction.   
  
"We shouldn't be discussing this here, Romo." He must have noticed my ridged posture. I was getting scared.   
  
I started eating again, pretending like I was uninterested. When I was finished and I looked up at Romo, his face had become rather pale and tense. Trunks just looked on, calm and passive as always. He smiled at me, seeing my empty plate.   
  
I knew his plan. I could feel it just beneath the surface. He was planning on seeing that…Thing. He was leaving…leaving me. Today! I hoped it wasn't true, but something inside, told me otherwise.   
  
"More?" He asked me, but a sickening fear had caused my guts to twist amongst themselves. I couldn't eat, even if I wanted to. Not now. I shook my head, forcing a tight smile.   
  
"I am done."  
  
"Really?! Are you sick or something?"   
  
He couldn't have been closer to the truth. I felt like I was going to vomit. I managed to smile even more. Trunks stood up.   
  
"Hey, Noeme, I have something for you." He said looking down at me. I stood up and walked up beside him. "Thanks for the company, Romo." He said saluting with his hand.   
  
"No, problem." Romo said, waving his hand. "I am going to visit my wife. Can you cover for me?"   
  
"Sure…" Trunks said and began to walk away. I followed closely behind.   
  
"Bye, Romo." I said, remembering my manners. Romo winked at me and smiled.   
  
Trunks led me into the monitor room and lifted a strange looking device from off the wall. It was about two feet long and very slender. It was smooth black metal.   
  
"Here, hold it." He said handing me the cold rod. I resisted the urge to brush my fingers against his. I wanted to know what his plan was. I wanted to see it, but it would dishonest to peer into his secrets. I grabbed on to the cold metal.   
  
"This is our last defense against the Android, should he actually infiltrate. It is a very powerful magnetic emitter." He grabbed another off the wall and pointed the tip at the computer monitor. The image wavered violently.   
  
"It does that, even when it is disabled. If I were to turn the switch, these computers would probably explode."  
  
"You see, the Android is part machine, controlled by a single chip, much like a computer. Magnetic waves distort the output order of CPU's. Only thing is, you have to get this point inside his body. Getting close enough to do that is the hard part. That is why there are these things hanging in every room so that if the Android does come everyone would have to pull together and some lives would have to be sacrificed. I want to avoid that at all cost, but I know it may be a possibility."   
  
He reached into his vest and pulled out a smaller, sleeker version. He traded rods with me. Again, I resisted touching him.   
  
"This one is my latest model. I want you to keep it, just in case. It may not kill him but it will give you a chance to get away."   
  
I moved the smooth metal across my fingertips. "Are we expecting an attack soon?" I hoped he would open up to me and tell me his plan.  
  
"I don't think so, but you can never be too prepared."   
  
"Thank you." I said putting it in my pocket. I realized that he was scared. Scared that he wouldn't be coming back today. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me to be safe. He wanted me to be able to protect myself should anything happen.   
  
Just once more, for real. I wanted nothing more than to hold him close to me. Just in case, just in case, I was wrong. But I knew otherwise. I knew he was leaving. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop him.   
  
"Trunks, you better come back!" I said before I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly. The moment was shortly lived, but I had lived it. It was mine and in my memory forever. I released him quickly and spun out of the room. I doubt he had anytime to react.   
  
I raced to my room, slamming my door and sat in the corner. Holding myself, rocking back and forth, trying to quite the wails within me.   
  
******* 


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I don't own DBZ. This is for entertainment only. :)  
  
  
*******  
  
She knew! She knew he was going, and she was plenty mad about it. It was odd that she didn't try to stop him. Trunks stood there, in the same place, in the monitor room. Should he go after her?   
  
It would be a bad idea. He was sure it would weaken his resolve to see her cry so much. To hear her yell. Kami! It was just like having his mother around again!   
  
He shook his head. He had to get ready. He had to plan in better detail. He needed to…think. He sat at the monitor and found himself, not planning, but looking at her huddled form. Her back was shaking and he knew she was crying. He watched her and was relieved when she finally pulled her head up and wiped her face.   
  
She pulled back her covers and gingerly fell into the bed. She curled into a little ball and seemed to be sleeping. But Trunks saw that her eyes were still open. Two little lights in the dark room, blinking from time to time.   
  
How he hated to leave her alone! Would she understand?   
  
Trunks was caught off guard when Romo stood right behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.   
  
"Is she ok?" Asked Romo. He must have heard her crying on his way to the room.   
  
"I think so."   
  
"Alright, well, could you at least give me the skinny on your plan?"   
  
"Well, I am about to leave. I will be going to old Capsule Corp. The reason I am going now, instead of five days, is because I have a better chance of keeping our location private. He won't be looking out for me until later."  
  
"Ok, great, after you hear what he has to say, how are you going to go about leaving? What if he follows you here?" Fear etched on Romo's face.   
  
"I have a plan for that as well. He won't follow me. I will make sure of it. Trust me. I am not going to let a machine outwit me."  
  
"You know this is a trap."   
  
"I know, but I am not going to stay here while he kills more people. There is no time like the present. Right? I am going to take care of this, right away. I am curious to what he wants now. There is always a way. Always a solution. Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, ok….You make it sound so easy."  
  
"Hey, I will even wire myself so you can see what is going on. But promise me no matter what happens you do not come after me. You will be risking not only yourself but everyone else here. Your job when I am away is to protect them. You got me, Romo?"  
  
"Yeah, I get it. Is there anything else?" Romo said pulling out surveillance wires and attaching them to Trunks shirt.   
  
"Yes, take care of Noeme. She knows what I am doing. She saw the tape. She is going to need someone to talk to while I am gone. I will be back today, sometime. This shouldn't take too long."   
  
"No problem. Hurry back."   
  
Trunks nodded and headed out the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he passed her door. He could hear her talking. Or was she praying? He stepped closer and listened. She was speaking in Bethronian. It sounded like a chant.   
  
"Kaba mihe gib no yon…no yon" She repeated over and over. He had no idea what it meant, but he knew it was for him. He touched her door and it felt warm. Her energy was trying to push through.   
  
"I will come back, Noeme." He said, promising her. He continued his journey to the underground shuttle pass. It would take him five miles away from the base. There he could leave. Even if the Android was indeed watching him, he wouldn't find much there.   
  
He sped down the tunnel, taking only a few minutes to reach the end. He shot straight up and out of the cleverly disguised exit.   
  
It wasn't long until he came upon the ruins of his old home. Capsule Corp. He pushed aside his fear and managed to make his feet move forward, slowly and one at a time. He couldn't sense the Android. They had no ki. However, he could pinpoint a strange absence of ki within one of the smaller rooms.   
  
That is where the Android was.   
  
Soon he was standing before the door, his hand on the knob, but before he could turn it. It opened in a rush. A smiling Android standing on the other side.   
  
"I wasn't expecting you so soon."   
  
******  
  
"Noeme? Are you awake? It's Romo."  
  
It was the com. I sat straight up, my head felt much heavier from all my crying and it had begun to pound.   
  
"Did he leave already?" I said suppressing the catches in my voice. I was still hiccupping from lack of oxygen.   
  
"Yes." I knew the answer to that question even before I asked it. Just hearing someone else confirm it caused fresh tears to come to my eyes. He must have heard me sniffling.   
  
"I know Trunks would not approve of this, but I think you have a right. Can you come here to the monitor room? I have Trunks on surveillance. You will be able to see everything he is doing."   
  
I leapt from the bed and walked out the door, I entered the room as Romo turned around to face me.   
  
"You look like hell!"   
  
My face must have been horribly puffy and my hair disheveled. He pulled out a seat for me.   
  
"Hey, don't worry. Trunks can take care of himself. Oh and another thing. He said that no matter what happens we are to stay here. Think you can handle that?"   
  
"Yes." I said nodding vigorously.   
  
"Well, here we go." Romo leaned over and flipped on a switch. The monitor lit up and I could see land passing quickly by. He must be flying?!   
  
"He can fly?!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Yup! And he makes a great casserole, too." Romo looked at me for a moment, as if he were waiting for something. "…Nevermind…"   
  
"What is casserole?"   
  
"Forget it, just watch the screen…"   
  
******** 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I don't own DBZ. Warning: Bad language and cruelty ahead. Read at your own risk!   
  
  
********  
  
"Cut the bull shit, what do you want?" I could hear Trunks snap. I have never heard him talk like that.   
  
"Someone is still upset." The Androids face floated into view. His eyes were cruel and calculating. They were directed at Trunks right now.   
  
"I mean it, don't fuck with me. What do you want?"   
  
"Fine…" Said the Android and I saw a piece of paper fly towards Trunks. His hand came into view when he caught it. The monitor feed was bad for fine print. I couldn't see what Trunks was reading.   
  
"…." Trunks was silent for a moment. Then the Android spoke again.   
  
"I want the time machine. I know there was one here, and you destroyed it, and tried to destroy the evidence. You missed that piece of paper in your hand though."   
  
"Why? What could you possibly need a time machine for?"   
  
"I don't think that is any of your concern." He said smugly.   
  
"The hell it isn't! I don't have all day, damn it. Tell me what you want!" Trunks' voice was so forceful it made me jump in my chair. He was angry, horribly so.   
  
"I need information from you. Regarding the machine. Once it is built I will leave, never to return again, and you can live out what is left of your pathetic human existence." I could see his mouth curl into a snarl. He even hated the word human, it seemed.   
  
"Do you really think I am that stupid? I know what you want a time machine for. This reality has got to be horribly boring to you. Everything is in shambles and there aren't as many humans to kill. You want to escape this place and start anew. To test your new powers. Testing them here, would be a waste of your time and effort."  
  
"Very good, Trunks. I am glad you see things my way. However, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't remember you asking me one." Trunk's voice was so full of venom, I could hardly recognize it.   
  
"Will you give me information on the time machine so I can leave this place?"  
  
"How can I give you something I don't have?"   
  
"I knew you wouldn't make this easy. I know you are lying. I can see it." I see the Android moving slowly closer to Trunks. Romo glanced nervously at me. He knew something was going to happen.   
  
"I guess you will never really know, will you?"   
  
"Damn you!" The Android snarled as he grabbed at Trunks' vest. I saw the monitor swirl with yellow light.   
  
"Trunks is in Super Saiyajin form. This could get ugly…" Romo said to me. His eyes held fear for his friend. Super Saiyajin…was a super form of the Saiyajin race.   
  
"It looks like you need a little more motivation, Trunks." With that, the monitor spun forcefully and I heard Trunks grunt. The Android had hit him! Hard. There were speckles of blood, coloring the screen with an eerie red glaze.   
  
"TRUNKS!" I heard my voice echoing in the metal room. I reached out and touched the frame of the monitor. "Trunks…say something…"   
  
"Tripled in strength, huh? Feels like you only doubled. You hit like a woman. Like that bitch of a sister you had." Trunks' voice was wavering, I could hear the pain he felt. Like it hurt to talk. Trunks was baiting him…why?   
  
Again the monitor spun, but the Android was just holding Trunks by the scruff of his collar.   
  
"Be careful human. I think she heard you."   
  
"I don't give a fuck what she heard." Trunks' grunted. "And I don't give a fuck about you!" The screen flashed for a moment and when the smoke cleared, I could see the Android laying sprawled on the ground. He was already getting up. Blood oozed from his nose.   
  
"Get him, Trunks!" Romo yelled into the monitor, as if he could hear him.   
  
"Machines bleed?" I asked, incredulous that a heartless being like that had blood pumping inside him.   
  
"This one does."  
  
Trunks moved quickly towards the fallen Android and mercilessly began to pummel his face with his fists. As each blow landed, the Android smiled back. Trunks' punches had no effect!   
  
"You-can't-kill-me." The Android said, almost in singsong. Then caught Trunks' arms in mid swing. I heard Trunks gasp in surprise when he couldn't get out of the grip. Then I heard him growl, deep and guttural, then he started to scream. The Android's face actually squinted in fear. Anticipating Trunks' attack.   
  
The screen flashed white again, only this time longer. I could still hear Trunks screaming. Suddenly, it stopped. Not a sound could be heard and the dust and smoke began to settle. I could hear Trunks heaving with fatigue. His breath short and quick. He was spinning round and round, searching. The Android had disappeared.   
  
"Behind you…" Said a tentative voice. Before Trunks could spin around an arm shot out of nowhere and locked Trunks in a hold from behind.   
  
"Talk to me, Trunks. Make it easier on yourself." Then I heard a sickening thud. The Android had punched Trunks in the back. I could hear the sound of popping bones. Trunks could only grunt as the punches landed. My heart twisted at each of his whimpers. I was glad that I could not see his face, distorted in pain.   
  
"Start talking, or I will pull out a rib for you."   
  
"Go to hell." I heard Trunks mumble.   
  
"Trunks…are you crazy? What are you doing?" Romo mouthed, but I could hear him.   
  
A loud wail filled the room as the Android probed into Trunks' rib cage with his bare hands. I felt as though my heart had stopped. The sound of his voice shook my soul.   
  
Trunks…he is going to kill you…   
  
The screen shifted downwards and all I could see was ground. Trunks was kneeling and blood was pooling on the floor below him. Then I heard a clatter and saw a bloody mass come into view.   
  
"My god! The sick fuck actually pulled out one of his ribs!" Romo said. I covered my mouth, suppressing a bout of nausea.   
  
******** 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I don't own DBZ. More bad language and violence.   
  
********  
  
"I can make this last forever, Trunks. Give me the information on the machine! NOW!" The Androids boot came into focus and he was lifting Trunks' chin.   
  
"Kill me…"   
  
NO! Don't say that Trunks!   
  
"Don't worry, I plan to. After I get what I need. And I will use any means necessary to get it. Any means…understand? Your precious humans will pay dearly for your hesitation." Then the Android pulled his foot back and prepared to kick.   
  
The screen spun upwards, now pointing to the ceiling. Trunks was on his back, weakly trying to move away from the approaching Android. Soon, his face was in full view as he closed in and put a hand around Trunks' throat and began to squeeze.   
  
"I don't think I will ever get tired of this. You could provide me with enough amusement until the day you die. I don't need a time machine." The Androids face contorted to a maniacal grin. For the first time, I could see a true sense of evil.   
  
"Then I will kill myself…" Trunks croaked. Apparently the Android loosened his hold and allowed Trunks to speak. "and you gain nothing."   
  
Yellow flames danced once again on the screen and kept rising in intensity. The Android stood back, releasing his hold. He could see that his captive was powering up to unimaginable levels. A level dangeroud to himself. Trunks began to cough, and spat out blood.   
  
"You have a point."   
  
"Looks like you are going to have to consider doing things my way." Trunks continued to moan in pain as he moved to stand up. The Android rushed up to him and began to pummel away at the wound in Trunks' back.   
  
"Your way!" Shrieked the Android. Trunks screamed again and began to whimper. I swear I could hear him crying.   
  
"STOP! Please…I will cooperate." Shouted Trunks as he fell to the ground again.   
  
"I knew you would come around…Took you long enough. Well, go on. Give me the information."   
  
"Is the gravity room still intact?" Trunks' voice was weak and weathered. As though he had forgotten how to breathe.  
  
"To, tell you the truth, I have no idea. All these buildings look the same to me. Why?"  
  
"Because there is an engine system in there that can also run the time machine. Without it, you aren't going anywhere, at least until you build another. They take forever to build…years."   
  
"Well, we better take a look, don't you think?" The Android looked truly concerned. Did he truly fear being bored so much?   
  
Trunks attempted to stand again. I could hear his feet dragging against the ground. Now he was leading the Android to this Gravity Room.   
  
When they reached it, it was massive, bigger than the lab looked. A huge dome arched far above their heads and a spacious floor spread for what looked like miles.   
  
"It looks intact to me." Said Trunks. I could see the Android step out in front of him, looking around.   
  
"So where is this engine at?"   
  
Suddenly, yellow light engulfed Trunks again, and I could see him punch through the wall. He pulled out wires and cables, and I could see yellow flame travel up the wires. The screen wavered and then blacked out.   
  
"We lost feedback…" He typed furiously on the keypad. "I can't get back online."   
  
The only link I had to Trunks, was gone now. Despair and fear filled my heart and I could see my vision darken. I closed my eyes and I moved my mouth in prayer. Praying to whatever, or whoever would listen.   
  
*******  
  
Trunks cried out as he forced the last of his power into the wires. Soon afterwards, before he could raise a question to Trunks' action, the Android slammed against the wall, unable to move against the invisible bonds that held him.   
  
Trunks breathed in relief. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he was damn glad it did. The Android struggled heartily against the pull.   
  
"Now, you will listen to me for once. I am your only ticket out of here. Everything you need to know about the time machine is up here." He said tapping to his head. "You kill me, you loose it. Forever."  
  
The Android growled and began to power up. Trunks just laughed at him. The metal that was in his jaws was keeping him from speaking.   
  
"It won't do you any good. All you are doing is strengthing the bonds that hold you now and distorting your mind further." Trunks didn't want to go into detail about the magnetic waves that were pulling on the Android. The Gravity Room used the power of magnetic charge to create a false sense of gravity, when placed just so. Trunks was only powering a single cell. Using the metal in the Android to his advantage.   
  
"Now listen. I know I can not kill you, or even hope to protect people from you, you have proven that to me today. So, your offer is very tempting. To be free from you has been an unattainable dream, until now. It is a temptation that I must think on. Do I free this reality, only to enslave another by your evil? You will give me one month to think on this. Until then, if you behave, I will greatly consider making your time machine. However, if I find that you have killed a single human being, I will kill myself and you will be trapped here. Forever."  
  
Trunks watched him for a moment, he could see the anger fuming on the Androids face. Then he relaxed. His evil eyes directed themselves on Trunks.   
  
"Blink once, if you agree." Trunks could have jumped for joy when he saw his eyes slowly blink once. However, his victory was short lived. He noticed that the Android's skin had taken a rather odd red color. Then his clothes burst into flames. Ever so slowly his body sank back, melting into the wall behind him.   
  
Oh shit! He didn't have much time.   
  
"Remember! One month!" He said before he turned and attempted to fly. In all the excitement he had forgotten his pain and wounds. He collapsed on all fours and could hear what sounded like laughter issue from the throat of the Android.   
  
He had to get out of there while the Android was still contained, but his energy was spent! Damn it. He promised her…  
  
Noeme…  
  
Soon, he felt a slight flicker of strength burst from within. He used it to take to the air. As he flew he pulled out a transmision mic. He was going to need medical assistance, immediately upon landing. He could feel the full extent of his injuries. His head was beginning to pound from lack of blood.   
  
He enabled the switch and pulled the mic up to his mouth.   
  
"Romo?…"   
  
******** 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't own DBZ.   
  
********  
  
I had taken to the corner of the room after we lost contact. Again I was praying, rocking back and forth. Romo just sat and stared blankly at the screen. Then I heard static clicking through the transmitter.   
  
"Romo?…" I have never seen anyone move as fast as Romo did, when he reached for the mic.   
  
"Talk to me, Trunks."   
  
"I need you…to meet me at the surface elevator…I don't have enough energy to fly through the tunnel…Ready the rejuv tank…and get some blood…hurry…"  
  
"I'm on it, you just get here." Romo pushed his rolling chair away from the radio box and got on the intercom. He relayed orders to the medical team. I raced behind him and grabbed the radio mic and pressed the button as I saw Romo do.   
  
"Trunks?" I said wanting to hear his voice. I waited.   
  
"Noeme?" His voice sounded relieved and surprised.   
  
"Yes, it's me, Noeme." Was that all I could think to say back to him?!   
  
"Kami…I am almost there. Can't you wait just a few more seconds." He said, his voice held a certain forced humor.   
  
"You can't get here any sooner than that?" I said adding a bit of my own wit to the conversation. I heard him sigh, roughly.   
  
"Women!" He said gruffly.   
  
"Saiyajins!" I threw right back at him. I was pleased to hear him chuckle. Then I heard voices? He was already here? I turned to find that Romo had already left me alone in the room.   
  
"You know, the sun is really bright today…" Then I heard someone shouting. Something about loosing consciousness.   
  
"Trunks! What's happening?" I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me.   
  
Then I heard the line disconnect. I was alone and terribly frightened. Trunks was hurt. I could hear it in his voice. It was taking everything in him just to speak. Now, he was unconscious. Something was wrong, I could feel it.   
  
Trunks!   
  
I left the room all the while trying to remember where the rejuv tanks were, sniffing the air for any scent that may find its way here. Then I heard footsteps running towards me. It was Romo. When he approached me he had a wild look in his eyes.   
  
"Noeme! We can't get him to stabilize! You have to help, somehow. I know you can." He grabbed my hand and pulled me frantically, running towards the elevator. There was nothing short of terror pulsing from his touch.   
  
Time stopped but at the same time, my surroundings were bluring past me. Finally, we were in the med room.   
  
There were several slanted tubes lining the room, some were large and some were small. However, I could not see Trunks in one of them. Romo kept his fast pace and led me to a room further back. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw.   
  
There, through a huge glass tube, I could see Trunks. He floated within the same liquid I had once floated in. Only this liquid was full of little bolts of lightening. His long lavender hair floated above him like a fan and his face was contorted in pain. I could tell he was biting down on the hose that gave him oxygen to breathe and from his many wounds I saw blood sinking to the bottom to gather with the deep pool of red that had already collected there.   
  
"His bleeding has slowed down, but we can't get it to stop. His ki was incredibly low when we first brought him here and he won't respond to shock." Romo said increasing my fear. "He isn't healing like he should be. It is like it all just stopped…"   
  
Suddenly, I saw Trunks' face slacken and a loud monotone beep filled the room. I heard someone shouting the word flatline.   
  
His heart stopped beating!   
  
"Trunks!" I yelled out as if I could call him back. I couldn't loose him. Not like this. Especially, if I had it within me to heal him. I felt angry. I had no idea how to do it!   
  
Suddenly, the liquid was charged with electricity white light filled the tank. They were going to shock him again.   
  
When the bright light faded I could see that nothing happened. Trunks was so still, and his wounds had stopped bleeding. With no heart to pump the blood, he couldn't bleed.  
  
He was…gone.   
  
NO! It can't be…  
  
I ran up to the glass and began to pound it with my fist. To my surprise, I saw that my skin was glowing. I stepped back slightly and saw a faded reflection of myself in the glass. My entire being was illuminated and my hair was floating above my head. I heard collected gasps from different areas of the room.  
  
I looked back at Trunks. He wasn't moving.  
  
Was his spirit leaving now? Such a kind man, who took me in under his wing, asking nothing in return. Gone…just like this?   
  
NO! I won't let it. I punched at the glass again. Little cracks formed under my knuckles and liquid began to squirt out at me. I could see Trunks falling down slowly as the water emptied. It wasn't long before the tube was almost completely drained. His body was lying on the bottom within a pool of his blood. I kept pounding, regardless of the peoples stares.   
  
How could they just stand there and let this happen! Anger swelled in my heart like never before.   
  
Finally, I had a hole big enough for me to squeeze through. The sides were jagged and I ignored the slight pain I felt as I slid through.   
  
"Noeme!" I heard Romo shout behind me. His voice sounded so urgent that it forced me to look at him. He had the look of absolute horror. His mouth gapped open. "You're bleeding…" He said pointing.   
  
I looked down and realized that my clothes had been ripped away along with much of my skin. I also saw a deep gash within my side. It was already repairing itself. It was of little concern to me. I didn't feel hurt.   
  
I kept walking to him and kneelt over his collapsed body. He was so pale and covered in blood.   
  
"Trunks, you are not leaving…not today." I said as I gripped his wet shoulders and pulled him tightly to me. I could feel a spark pass between our touch. He was still very much alive. I reached for the oxygen mask and pulled it out of him. Trapped blood pushed out of his mouth.   
  
"I won't let you…" I said as I felt my very essence drain into him. I could feel a warm light engulfing the both of us. Soon, my surroundings were blurred by a wall of white light. There was no tube, no people, just me and Trunks.   
  
"I love you, Trunks…" Tears fell from my eyes and landed on his pale face. Energy murmured around us and I felt vibrations humming throughout Trunks' body.   
  
Then I could hear a heartbeat, could feel the flutter against my own chest. Trunks' ribcage expanded as he breathed. I pulled him closer. Happiness filled me.   
  
He was going to be alright. I could feel him stirring within my embrace. The bright wall around us faded away and I could see Romo standing near. Apprehension etched on his face. He leaned forward and looked over Trunks.   
  
"He is alive and completely healed." He said smiling at me. I could barely concentrate on his words. My mind was foggy with pain and fatigue. I could see many other people coming up to gather around us.   
  
How were they getting through that little hole I made? Wait, I couldn't see the tube anymore. Where did it go?   
  
My vision began to spin and I could hardly focus on the many faces that surrounded me. I couldn't feel his weight in my arms anymore. He must have gotten up, or they lifted him up. I wish I knew.   
  
"My god!…Noeme!"  
  
My name echoed in my head. I couldn't open my eyes to see who called me. I was so tired!  
  
****** 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't own DBZ.   
  
******  
  
Trunks could hear her voice, what she said. Could feel her ki pressing all around him. Suddenly, his pain died and the darkness that had stubbornly covered his eyes was brightened.   
  
"I love you, Trunks…"   
  
He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face peering at him with a worried glance.   
  
Romo…   
  
Where was Noeme? She was there, wasn't she?   
  
He sat up with the help of his old friend.   
  
"Kami Trunks! We thought you were dead." Romo said patting him on the back.   
  
"Dead?" Trunks said incredulously. The last thing he remembered was being lowered into the rejuv tank. He felt like hell, but it was nothing new.   
  
"You almost bled to death. If it wasn't for Noeme, you would have died." Romo looked at Trunks questionably when he saw his smile.   
  
"Noeme? Where is she?" Trunks noticed Romo shrink back. More bad news no doubt.   
  
"She has been sleeping and eating ever since she saved you."   
  
"Is she alright?"   
  
"Yes, she is just recuperating. She expended a lot of energy just to heal you. Hell, she rearranged the med room. Why didn't you tell me how powerful she was?"   
  
Trunks swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood. He felt great. Better than he ever felt in years.   
  
"Must have slipped my mind, Romo." He pulled on his clothes.   
  
"Trunks, what happened? I lost contact when you were in the gravity room."   
  
Trunks quickly described what happened. Romo listened on in surprised interest. The Android agreed to leave everyone alone for one month, in exchange for the time machine.   
  
"Wow, you really did out wit him! So, what are you going to do? Are you going to give him what he wants?" Romo asked.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Won't that make him, oh, I don't know, angry?"   
  
"Don't worry, Romo. I know how to kill him." Trunks smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Then why did you let him beat the hell out of you?"  
  
"It is all a part of my plan Romo. Just trust me. You will see." Trunks pulled his hair back and began to walk out of the room.   
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"To check on Noeme."   
  
"Ok, I guess I will be in the monitor room"  
  
"Don't bother. There is nothing to watch, for now. Go see your wife." Trunks waved his goodbye to a stunned Romo. Seeing Trunks so calm and worry free was unknown.   
  
As he made his way to Noeme's room. His hands began to shake in nervouness. It was time to talk to her. Time for her to hear everything. It was the least he could do for her for saving his life.   
  
Her door was opened and he could see her form sitting in the bed. Her arm was extended in front of her, and in her hand she held the small rod he had given to her earlier. He laughed when he saw what she was doing with it.   
  
The T.V. monitor attached to her wall was turned on and she was causing the picture to scramble. She must have been bored out of her mind, waiting for him to wake up. Such a simple thing seemed to amuse her.   
  
She turned to face him when he chuckled. Her face immediately lit up with happiness and a smile splayed across her face. However, Trunks noticed that she had gained her sickly pale color again and tired eyes. She needed to go outside.   
  
"Noeme, you want to see the stars?" Trunks loved the look of surprise on her face.   
  
"I thought we were on lockdown." She said looking at him as if he had grown a second head.   
  
"We are, but I think I can make an exception for you. It is the least I can do. I mean, you saved my life. Now come on."   
  
She didn't have to be asked a second time, and she bounded out of the bed. Smiling cheerfully, her eyes dancing with delight as she followed him through the halls and into the elevator. When they reached the surface she sprang from the elevator and immediately took to looking up at the night sky.   
  
Trunks watched her carefully as he detected a considerable change in her ki. Again, she was getting stronger and a healthy glow surrounded her body and her eyes began to gleam. He saw her reach behind and untie her smock. She pulled it off, not once looking at him. As if she forgot he was there.   
  
I wanted to tell her to stop but it was something she did, almost by instinct. Being naked underneath the stars must be a Bethronian tradition. He held his tongue. She lifted her arms and he saw her tracing each bright twinkle, as if she were actually touching them. Her face held such peaceful smile.   
  
No wonder she fought with him the last time she was above the surface. It must have been like asking her not to breathe. He smiled and walked closer to her. Ignoring her nudity.   
  
"Feeling better?" He asked. She turned and looked at him, grinning like a little child. Trunks could see tears gathering in her eyes.   
  
Why was she crying? She was smiling, she was happy. Wasn't she?  
  
"Everytime I see the stars I can remember a little more about Bethrone. I can remember my father. He was tall, but my mother was taller." She giggled. "He had black, short, wild hair. I can remember pulling on it. I loved to pull hair for some reason. I can remember him smiling at me. It is hard to imagine that he is the same person who kept that log."  
  
Trunks smiled as she recalled her memory. Then when she was finished there was silence. It was deafening. Trunks stepped even closer to her. The time was now.   
  
"Noeme, I heard you say, that you loved me." He said gently. Her smiled faded slightly but she did not look away from him.  
  
"I do. I know you probably think I have no idea what I am talking about. But…"  
  
"No, that's not what I was going to say. I know you do. I felt it. It is very real and that is what I have to talk to you about."   
  
"Trunks, you don't have to explain your feelings to me…I don't want you to be…"  
  
"Noeme, just listen." Trunks said, interrupting her. She closed her mouth and waited.   
  
"When my friend, my brother, Gohan died, I was the only one left who could go head to head with the Androids. With my strength I was bound to my duty. I knew there was a possibility that I could die. So, I never allowed anyone to get close to me, get attached to me. I knew what it was to lose someone close, and I could never ask anyone to do the same."  
  
Noeme opened her mouth to speak but Trunks continued.  
  
"Noeme, when I was fighting the Android, I found that he had incredible strength. There is no way I can fight him and live, nor can I give him the time machine. I can not let him exsist anywhere, my duty, won't allow it. Fortunately, I have found a way to destroy the Android. When a Saiyajin is brought back from the brink of death, he becomes stronger. That is why I let him do what he did. For two reasons. One, to build his confidence, and second, to build my strength."   
  
"You almost died!" Noeme said incredulously. His reasoning baffaling her. He smiled.   
  
"No, you wouldn't let me. I knew you wouldn't." He walked even closer to her.   
  
"How did you get away?"   
  
"I used a magnetic field to trap him long enough for me to make a deal and get away. He wants a time machine and I am the only one who knows how to make one. I told him to give me a month to think about it and that if he attacked anyone during that time I would kill myself."  
  
"But you have no intention of making him one. You are planning to fight him. To try and kill him." Noeme's face fell "You just said you couldn't fight him and live."   
  
"I know, but there is a way. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to be honest with you."   
  
"What is your plan?"   
  
"There is one way to kill the Android, and it is at the expense of my own life." Trunks saw Noeme shake her head and throw her arms down. A scowl appeared and her face and she began to tremble. He felt energy emitting from her angered form.   
  
"Why are you telling me this?" She said as she began to cry.   
  
"Because, you love me, and it would be horribly selfish of me to allow you to continue to do so without knowing what will happen. And also to give you a choice, to give you some kind of control of your own fate."  
  
"I don't understand. Choice?"   
  
"Because of you, I am hesitant. Because of you, I have not finished this already. I asked him for a month not only so I could train and prepare, but so I could be with you. The thought of leaving you behind, alone…" Trunks couldn't help himself as reached out and pulled Noeme into an embrace. She did not resist. Instead, she allowed him to pull her close. Her anger subsided.   
  
"…knowing that you love me…has caused me to hesitate, selfishly. Noeme, abandon your love for me, to lessen your pain. Live out your life, here, in peace. Without sadness." Trunks felt his voice quiver. Fearing that she may. Fearing that she wouldn't. She gently pushed him away and looked up into his face. Her eyes shined brightly, regarding him with apology.   
  
"I can't. I won't abandon my love for you. I am sorry." She tenderly touched his face, "There would only be more pain for me should I be untrue to myself and live a lie. I only regret making your path so hard to bear. For that, I am sorry." A tear slipped from her eye.   
  
"Noeme…"  
  
"I know what drives you, I understand your duty. Do not worry about me. I have my duty, just as you have yours." She smiled wiping away her tears.   
  
"What is your duty?"   
  
"To do great things, to live up to my name and make my father and mother proud."  
  
"Great things?"   
  
"To love a great man, despite any difficulty. Loving you is my strength, not my weakness. It is my happiness, not my sadness. Asking me to stop would deny me my happiness."   
  
"Noeme, I…" Trunks began but lost his nerve.   
  
"Trunks, I think you should be selfish, for once in your life. Do as you wish with the time you have left." She said as she gathered her smock and tied the back, preparing to go back inside. The moment her back turned she felt his arm surround the front of her body, followed by the second. She could feel his breath in her ear.   
  
"Noeme, I wish to love you…"   
  
*******  
  
AN: I cried when I wrote this! I hope you don't think it is too OOC. But oh well, there it is... 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I don't own DBZ. Lemon warning.   
  
*******  
  
I turned within his embrace. His gaze was serious and piercing. Our touch caused many emotions to rise within me. I could only feel an expression of innocence and love. His fear was gone, replaced with contentment. He was truly ready to die, happily.   
  
"I selfishly hoped that you would still love me…despite what you know now. What do you think of me now? Am I being selfish enough?"   
  
"No, not nearly enough." I could feel his heart beating underneath my hand. It was steady and constant. The feeling of being held like this was heeding. Nothing like our dream. It was more. I thought staring into the moon was rapture. This, however, I had no words. I don't think there is a word for this.   
  
A bitter sadness ached in my heart, only for a moment, replaced by the ecstasy of a love returned. Tomorrow, I realized never held much promise to begin with, only that it would come. Just because I now knew the outcome of tomorrow, didn't change anything. I would still love him should I find that his death is assured tomorrow, within the next moment. It was all the same to me. It didn't matter.   
  
"I love you, Noeme…" I felt him move the hair from my face. "How selfish of me to have allowed you to take my damned heart."   
  
"It won't be damned as long as it is with me. It will live forever, just as my heart will live forever with you." My tail had unwrapped itself and surrounded his waist.   
  
His hands cupped my face and he pulled me close. Then his lips met mine. Excitement filled me and I could feel energy humming throughout my being. I could feel him, could see his life, his secrets, could taste his very essence on my tongue. His failures and his triumphs, his hate and love. His fears and his courage, his strengths and weaknesses. They were all mine, given so freely.   
  
In my heart, a secret hope bloomed. If there was anyway to save him, I would find it. He did say I had remarkable power deep inside, as did my father and my people. I would find it. I would call on it to save him. He would not face this alone. I won't allow it. I smiled to myself as I made my secret wish.   
  
My arms found their way around his neck and I pulled him closer still. I could feel him pulling me up to meet him by the small of my back. Being pressed against him stirred my passion even further and I knew he felt it too. His heartbeat had begun to quicken, matching the racing pace of my own.   
  
How strange that all of this good fortune should come to me. I, an alien to this place, to myself, held the world in my arms. I wasn't going to let go. As long as I had strength to move, I would not let go.   
  
I felt myself being lowered to the ground beneath me. The cool grass soft against my back and the gentle weight of him resting upon me. His warm breath on my face, his tender lips tasting and touching my skin, my eyes, my lips, my cheeks, my ears. Touching him, forever. Startling blue eyes, peering at me with loving need, a curtain of lavender hair surrounding my head, tickling my skin. A gentle smile, white teeth peeking from behind his adoring lips. Happiness, innocence, love. All mine, forever.   
  
His hands entwined with mine, gripping with a strength almost painful. Raising them above my head, pressed against the softness of the earth. Kisses landing upon the dent in my neck. His free arm lacing behind me, pulling me up to meet the purr I can feel vibrating in his throat. I kiss the bend of his neck, his scent filling my senses. The air from his exhale teasing the small hairs of my neck. Away came my smock, thrown into the darkness. Exposed was I, but safe, secure within the warmth of his love when he pressed his skin to mine again.   
  
I felt his lips, and teeth nipping at my skin, lower still. Evoking my need. His hand still gripped mine above my head, desire to wrench them free assailed me. I ached to touch him the way he touched me now. His free hand moving along my skin, the warmth of his fingertips leaving a fiery residue in their wake. I whimpered my dismay, and felt the gentle quiver of his amused laughter.   
  
Suddenly, his warmth was gone, pulled away. I opened my eyes seeing that he sat on his knees between my legs. I saw him remove his clothing. Now he was exposed, like me. He leaned forward and grabbed my arms, making me sit up slightly. He pressed my hands against his face, and I traced his features with my fingertips with the guidance of his hands. Around his ears, his prominent brows, and his lips did my touch smooth. He lowered me once again, not breaking contact. His manhood posed and ready, pressing against the painful ache, causing a pleasurable euphoria to lessen my discomfort. I breathed against his lips, a sigh followed by a selfish moan. He pulled his kiss away and buried his face within the bend of my shoulders. The heat from his breath bringing shivers throughout my tormented body, I felt him grip my shoulders with strong hands, and pressed himself into me.   
  
A slight pain arose only to be ebbed away by the gentle rhythm of his tender mating. I felt as though the skin between us was melting, combining, merging. I smoothed my hands across his back and he moaned his pleasure. His muscles moving powerfully beneath his heated skin. Tears slipped from my eyes, I was never going to be alone again. I was one with him, now and forever. I was…complete.   
  
Nothing, not even death could take it away.   
  
I laugh at you, harsh fate, cruel destiny.   
  
We have beaten you.   
  
I buried my face into his neck, smelling a scent that could only be described as, Trunks. Tightly, I clenched my eyes, against the rush. My body was reaching heights unknown pleasure, sharing it with him, as he pressed into me, again and again.   
  
It would never end. Eternal bliss, satisfaction, drowning me, wave after wave. I cried out into the night sky. I could go no higher, I was already soaring with Trunks as my wings.   
  
*********  
  
AN: I hope that wasn't too graphic for you guys. But darn it, it is my best lemon. Well, I think it is. LOL. 


	18. Chapter 18:ToKeepAPromise

AN: I don't own DBZ. Romantic fluff, read at your own risk. lol  
  
*********  
  
Trunks watched her as she slept in his arms. Her hair sticking to her delicate face. Her tail caressing his side, absentmindedly. They had managed to detangle themselves from one another long enough to go back below. To his room.   
  
Now as she slept, he couldn't help but feel the nagging tugs of guilt. Guilt for taking advantage so badly. Taking more than he could ever give in return.   
  
What awaited them when the morning is gone and past?  
  
His duty.   
  
Duty to the people of this reality. To his friends and comrades. To Noeme.   
  
To protect.   
  
He found it odd that he lacked sadness. He felt as though he had reached the greatest goal and it didn't matter what the new day brought. He was in love, grateful that he was blessed with such a gift.   
  
His friend, his brother, Gohan, as much as he loved the people of Earth and desire to protect them, he never felt this kind of love. Never felt such empowerment and weakness at the same time. Trunks felt a slight sorrow for his fallen comrade. Sorry that he never had the chance, but because of his sacrifice he did.   
  
Noeme suddenly stirred in his arms, her eyes opened and she looked at him with a tired smile.   
  
"You are getting sad again." She said touching his face.   
  
"It isn't fair…being able to see into my thoughts." He said, lightly teasing her.   
  
"You can see into mine just as well." She replied cleverly.  
  
"But you are never thinking anything." Trunks said sarcastically.   
  
"And you think too much!" She said playfully pushing at him, squealing in laughter when he almost fell from the bed.   
  
Giddiness filled his soul. Was this possible, with such ominous events to come? He looked up at her smiling face and his heart melted.   
  
Anything was possible with Noeme. She was capable of miracles. He could feel it after she had saved him. He felt so solid, stable, and unshakable. He imagined that it was how she felt all the time. As constant as a the stars she loved so much.   
  
Was she an angel?  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Trunks looked over at the clock and realized it was noon already. Romo was probably wondering where he was and was getting anxious.   
  
"Hang on a second." Trunks said casting an annoyed glance at Noeme. More bad news. He knew it. He kissed her gently and rose from the bed, pulling a shirt over his head as he walked to the door. He opened it slightly to see a smiling Romo. His dark eyes were twinkling with merriment.   
  
"What's up, Romo?"   
  
"Something unexplainable has happened. I don't know when but it did. I almost can't believe it." Romo sputtered excitedly, all the while grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Whoa, slow down, what happened?" Trunks said opening the door wider. He saw Romo, curiously peek inside and smiled when he saw Noeme.   
  
"Level thirteen, you know, the infirmary? They've all been healed. People with broken bones, diseases, comas, everyone has been restored!" Romo's hands danced excitedly. Trunks looked over at Noeme. She was rising out of the bed and dressing, walking up to join the conversation.   
  
It was her. She healed everyone.   
  
Incredible.   
  
"That's not all! My wife is speaking again! She even smiled!" When Noeme took her place beside Trunks, Romo rushed forward, grabbed her hands, holding them tightly. She didn't try to pull away. Instead, she looked on, amused at a thrilled Romo.   
  
"It was you, Noeme. You brought my wife back to the world of the living, when you released your power healing Trunks. Everyone who was touched by that incredible wall of light was restored to perfect health. I have never felt anything like it…" Romo's eyes were beginning to moisten with tears. "Thank you, Noeme. Thank Kami for you."   
  
"Uh-mm…Your welcome…" She looked at Trunks in question. He looked at her with awe. Romo released his hold on her hands and stepped away, retreating back out of the room.   
  
"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone and Trunks, you know where to find me if you need me." He patted Trunks on the shoulder, turned and walked away.   
  
"That was…odd." Said Trunks. His face still held bewilderment when he turned to look at Noeme. Instead of seeing her smiling face, she was regarding him with a piercing stare.   
  
"You haven't told him what you are planning…" She said, a sad tone to her voice. Trunks scratched the back of his head, shaking his head regretfully.   
  
"No I haven't. I am not going to." He walked over the bed, reaching for his vest. "He will try to stop me."   
  
"I see…" She said blinking her teary eyes then smiled. "You mean a lot to him, Trunks. You mean a lot to everyone here. They would rather die than for you to make that kind of sacrifice for them."  
  
"I know, but it is my duty to protect those that are weaker than I with my life."  
  
"You need to have more faith in them, Trunks. Humans have an incredible strength all their own. I have felt it." She said when she smiled up at him, her eyes glowing slightly.   
  
"True…but still…" He looked down at her and pulled her into an embrace. She was trying so hard to think of other solutions, other paths to avoid his sacrifice. "I love you…"   
  
"I love you, too." She clutched him tightly before she pulled away. "Trunks?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Teach me what it is to be a Saiyajin as my father wished."   
  
"Noeme, are you saying you want to train?" He said incredulously.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I intend to become the protector of these people in your place." Her voice, confident and sure. Trunks could tell by the look in her eyes, she wouldn't take no for an answer. The idea of spending his last month, training, with her, doing what a Saiyajin was born to do brought him a joy he never knew.   
  
However, he had no desire to involve her so deeply.   
  
"Noeme, I feel that you are not telling me something. What is it? Why do you want to train now all of a sudden?" Trunks saw guilt shadow her face. He was right, she had a hidden agenda.   
  
"Trunks, I want to fight along side you. With the both of us, we are sure to beat him and live to tell the tale. I am hard to kill and I am a Saiyajin." She said closing the distance between the two of them. She could tell by the negative expression on his face what he was thinking.   
  
Only so much could be taught within a month. Oh how he wished it were possible to have her at her full potential so that she may fight with him. It may work, if they had more time. Much more time. However the Android was getting impatient. He would soon come after the cities, the peoples, Trunks and the base he protected. And after Noeme. And he would be too busy to train her properly.   
  
He couldn't involve her, not like that.   
  
"Noeme, I can't. It is a great idea, but we don't have a lot of time, if we did, it would be much different." Her face fell, she looked crushed. "However, I will train you in the Saiyajin ways as your father wished for you. That I can do for you. I can also get you started on your way to becoming a replacement for me, but other than that, I can't teach you enough to face the Android within a month." Trunks was relieved when he saw that she considered his compromise.   
  
"Alright, Trunks, but I will train as if I am fighting by your side in a month. Don't go easy on me. Be merciless. I can take it."   
  
"If that is how you really feel, Noeme, we don't have any time to waste. Lets get started right away."   
  
********  
  
THREE WEEKS AND FIVE DAYS LATER  
  
As I lay here in my bed alone, listening to the thunderous rainstorm above, I feel pride swelling in my heart. Today I have achieved the ability to throw my ki. Trunks was so proud of me, he even looked surprised that I had learned something so quickly.   
  
I lifted one of my fingers and created a small pinpoint of light on the tip. It never ceased to amaze me. Energy like this could be controlled. Suddenly, I remembered why I was in bed when the ball of light fizzled out. I was exhausted. Trunks kept his promise. He was merciless and driven, not once did he allow me rest unless I collapsed from fatigue. Soon, he would come for me so we could resume training.   
  
The first few days he taught me how to fly. Then my health began to dwindle again. He took me to the surface and the sun was up at its highest. When the elevator doors opened, a hot searing pain filled my senses. I felt as though my skin was burning off of my bones. Trunks immediately pulled me back inside and shut the doors.   
  
Although, it hurt terribly bad, I haven't needed to go to the surface since. Even now, as tired as I am, I still do not need to. I just need to sleep.   
  
I closed my eyes and relaxed every muscle in my body. I smiled when I thought of the night we shared together. Not much was said about it since then, but then again, there was nothing to be said. Only remembered.   
  
Sometimes when we were training, I could feel him thinking about it. A silly grin appeared on his face and I couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment. He would pull me close for a moment and tell me that he loved me. Little moments like those are all we need. Should we share more than that, we would risk causing even more hesitation.   
  
Training and combat are now our way of communication, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It sounds like my Saiyajin side has finally come to the surface. To live for contest and battle is so very exciting. Death becomes something of a laughable matter and I can finally understand the way Trunks thinks. If I hadn't decided to do this I wouldn't have that opening into his heart. Even with my ability to see his thoughts and feeling, I wouldn't have gained such a deep understanding had I not trained with him.   
  
How very strange.   
  
I heard my door open. It was Trunks coming to get me for training. I hadn't even gotten to sleep, but I sat up quickly and began to swing my legs over the side of my bed.   
  
"No, no, no, get back in. You need to sleep." He said waving his arms tiredly, motioning me to lay back down.   
  
I couldn't help the relieved sigh that passed my lips. I was so very very tired and when I looked at him, I could see that he was just as exhausted as I was. I followed his order, laying back down, but as I moved back he drew closer. Before I could say anything he pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed with me.   
  
I felt him wrap his arms around my back and pulled me tightly to his warm body. His only thoughts were of beseeching rest. Nothing more. He was truly very drained. I saw his blue eyes open and he regarded me with a request. He didn't have to say it, I knew what he wanted.   
  
He wanted to sleep, undisturbed by hellish nightmares. To feel safe and secure within my arms. It was a lot to ask of me, he knew, that is why he couldn't bring himself to actually say the words. I could feel the gratitude of his heart when I embraced his hands with my own and smiled. I pulled my face closer to his and rested my forehead upon his, he kissed me quickly and then closed his eyes.   
  
"Am I being too selfish?" He murmured. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was smirking.   
  
"No, not nearly enough." Not nearly as selfish as I am going to be, I thought to myself. I was altogether intent on fighting this battle to come by his side. And just like he couldn't be talked out of completing his duty, I could not abandon my own. He and I were the last known Saiyajins of this reality. We were going to fight this together. Whether he knew that or not.   
  
I know he would not agree with it, but he will see, he will see when we are both alive and the threat is dead. He needs me. His fool hearted feelings of fearing for my involvement were terribly flawed. But then again, perhaps I am wrong. Perhaps, I shouldn't involve myself behind his back.  
  
He wants someone alive, potentially as powerful as he is, left alive to care for these people, to take his place. That is the thought most of his happiness comes from. Knowing that he will have left a legacy, a protector in his place.   
  
How could I take that away from him? Yet, how can I not take the chance?   
  
He would never forgive himself if I died. It would leave such a bitter feeling inside of him, he wouldn't be able to complete his task, his duty.   
  
But…could this Android, truly be capable of killing me, when a crash in a malfunctioning Pod could not? If our destinies were already placed sticks in the sand, mine would be the only one that could move. Trunks' fate is fixed, the Android is to die therefore his stick is fixed as well, but I…I can still move. Either way I choose to do so, does not effect the end result.   
  
The Android must die, and the burst of energy from Trunks' sacrifice will kill him, without question. If I could just help somehow, to evade such a cruel fate. What should I do? What can I do?  
  
I can not answer my own question. I can only wait and see. Life is so strange, each decision we make is from an effect of a cause. Events shape our entire lives and why we are the way we are. I will just have to wait and see. Something will happen to show me the correct decision. I just know it.   
  
"I love you, Noeme." I hear Trunks whisper before he nods off.   
  
"I love you too, Trunks." I pull his hands closer to my heart.   
  
I close my eyes. My thoughts still buzzing numbly through my tired mind. Five more days, Kami, whoever you are, reveal it to me before then. Reveal the right path.   
  
********  
  
AN: Ok, I may leave you guys hanging for just a little while after this update, but I intend to put the complete story up when I do update next time. Not only that, but I have having trouble finding a computer with internet access. grrrr...how irritating. 


	19. Chapter 19: ShakenDetermination

AN: I do not own DBZ. Heart wrenching thoughts n'stuff ahead.   
  
********  
  
Trunks awoke to find her still sleeping peacefully. He felt her purring against the back of his hand, the hand she still held so tightly to her person. Her beautiful, alien face. So relaxed and happy to be near him. He could only sense her contentment.   
  
He knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have slept with her. If she knew how she weakened his very resolve she would be devastated. She was being so strong for him, smiling, laughing, despite her upcoming loss. All the while making him love her more, as if that were even possible.   
  
The month went by quickly, but oh so sweetly. He was surprised the Android was capable of keeping his side of the bargain. He must really want his time machine.   
  
Just five more days…  
  
She trained as she said she would, like she would fight beside him. However, as much as she progressed she still was not ready, nor strong enough. The Android would kill her.   
  
Her determination was something to consider, such a strong will, and stubborn, much like himself. She would definitely make her father proud.   
  
There was also another factor. Her amazing ability to heal. If she were near but unseen on the battle field perhaps she could replenish him time and time again so that his energy did not deplete completely.   
  
He almost violently shook his head for thinking such a thought. Bringing her into it would be terrible. If she was anywhere near him when he unleashed his absolute power it would kill her. It was just another fanciful thought because he was loosing his nerve.   
  
Losing his nerve!   
  
Cowardice!   
  
Why?  
  
He looked at her sleeping face again.   
  
Because of her. He wanted to stay. The question, the images of what it could be, filled his heart and mind.   
  
Maybe he could just build the time machine to take the Android to a desolate destination. But that would take up to two years. The Android would already break his pack and begin on his killing spree. That wasn't even an option a month ago.   
  
And it isn't now!   
  
Damn it!   
  
He caught his breath when he felt her stir. His anger most likely being passed on through their touch. Her touch…Something he never had a chance to shared with another. Not even another human, not like this. Maybe he could have had with a human, that is what love was. A deep connection. All of the powers in the world, in the universe, were so minuscule when compared to the power of love. All kinds of love.   
  
How lucky was he to have found it during such dangerous times?   
  
He unlaced his hand from hers and tenderly brushed her cheek. He loved her so much. He wondered how she would cope without him. But he knew, she made sure to let him know. She would be fine.   
  
He was such a coward! Looking at her now, seeing her, loving her the way his did, tore at his seemingly unshakable resolution. If he stayed one day longer, it would be gone. Torn down by his selfish wishes. Torn down by the beautiful creature that laid beside him.   
  
No better time than the present. What was needed to be said was said, what was needed to be done was done. There was nothing left to do here. As for her training, it would be unneeded. After this battle, there will be no threat to speak of. He would make sure of that.   
  
*I love you, Noeme.* He thought and imagined sending it to her within their touch. She mumbled as if she heard him and her lips curled into a smile.   
  
He carefully pulled away from her, without waking her. Thankful that she was so tired. This was best. Even if it hurt like hell. One more moment with her, would be one more moment of selfish hesitation. He had to stop playing around and finish it.   
  
Now…  
  
Besides…What difference would five days make?  
  
He stood and walked backwards through the door, watching her intently, burning her sleeping face into his memory forever. This was the last time. The last time he would see her. He knew she would be mad as hell when she found out, but in the end, she would understand.   
  
Kami! Life can be cruel!   
  
He turned and walked out of the room before his anger consumed him. How angry he was at the fates at…at…Kami!   
  
He suppressed the knot forming in his throat. He felt as though he was going to vomit. He knew this was right, but why…why did he feel so out of place? Like he was watching someone else marching to his death.  
  
He found Romo in the monitor rooms, adjusting the complicated equipment. Trunks swallowed the knot in his throat before he spoke and plastered an arrogant smile on his face.   
  
"So how is your wife today?" Trunks stated confidently. He saw Romo spin around, startled by his sudden presence.   
  
"T-Today?" Romo said still shaken by Trunks' emergence.   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"She is very well, she is worried about Noeme though, she doesn't like how you push her so hard."   
  
"Don't worry, she will be fine. She is a Saiyajin." Another reason he felt even remotely secure in leaving Noeme behind. Romo's wife would be sure to take good care of her. Take care of her grief to come. Another stab of pain rose within his heart.   
  
"So you say…" Romo eyes regarded Trunks skeptically and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Whew! Five more days! Are you ready?"   
  
"Don't you worry. You will be out of here very soon."  
  
"Wow! You seem so sure of yourself."  
  
"With good reason! I finally surpassed my limits training yesterday." Trunks hated to lie to his friend, it left a bitter taste on his tongue.   
  
"Wow…that's great, Trunks! The food here is going to be the death of me soon! What I would give to see the sun on a regular basis. Hell, what my wife would give to see the sun again! Kami knows we are pale enough."   
  
Trunks felt his resolve strengthen. Romo's excitement was contagious. To save so many people, to make them happy.   
  
To free the future. The time was now.   
  
"Well, I will be going to train for a while. Alone, so if you see Noeme, just let her know. She will understand." That should be enough time. When they would feel the shock of his expended life force it would all be over and they would be safe.   
  
"No problem. She is supposed to visit my wife sometime this morning. I will make sure she gets the message, ok?"   
  
"Thanks Romo." It was really happening. This was it. Nausea ate at his stomach.   
  
He had to get out of there, now! Too many doubts were filling his mind. He could not carry them onto the battlefield. He would fail. He had to be fearless and determined.   
  
A Saiyajin.   
  
He nodded before seriousness shadowed his face. He turned and walked away from his friend, his comrade. Leaving him with a lie. Just another lie, not only for Romo but for Noeme as well. It was best. Wasn't it?   
  
He took the long tunnel and it wasn't long before terror began to freeze his heart. Was he truly ready to die? He was a month ago. He made a mistake. A foolish mistake getting involved with her. Kami how he loved her!   
  
He shook his head, dispelling anymore discouraging thoughts. This was a battle, nevertheless, and there was no where else a Saiyajin would rather be. He brought forth his anger, his raw fighting emotion, and smiled to himself when he felt his body begin to tremble with fury and righteous anger.   
  
His father would be so proud. Thunder boomed throughout the deep tunnel. There was going to be quite a storm once he reached the surface. The raging weather outside could not compare to the power of what was going to take place within the next hour.   
  
********  
  
AN: If you are reading this, then Fanfiction.net, must be up and running again. Yay! As promised. I have completed the rest of the story. About seven more chapters to go after this one, however, I am debating on when I am going to post them. So I am going to let you guys tell me how you want it.   
  
Should I just post them all together, all at once?   
OR a chapter a day? (You know, for dramatic effect :)   
  
It is up to you guys. Let me know something. 


	20. Chapter 20: BitterSweetDiscovery

AN: I don't own DBZ. :P  
  
**********  
  
Thunder boomed and I felt myself jump awake. The first thing I noticed was Trunks' absence. I sat up and felt hunger twist my stomach almost painfully. Where was he? Why didn't I wake up when he left?   
  
How peculiar…I must have been pretty tired. He must have known and didn't bother to wake me. I actually felt grateful. No doubt he was already training.   
  
I didn't remember having any dreams. I looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning. I found it quite silly to call it morning or evening when you had no idea what was going on up above. Whether the sun was up or not, but then again, life below the surface carried on as Romo described.   
  
I crawled out of the bed and saw my vision blur for a moment. I leaned over, grabbing the edge of the bed for support. My heart began to pound and I felt sweat forming on my forehead.  
  
What was wrong with me? Did I need to go to the surface?  
  
I stood upright and headed to the shower room and looked into the mirror. My image stared back. I looked healthy enough, my skin was still glowing, my eyes were bright and my cheeks were flushed.   
  
No, I just looked hungry. I felt hungry for sure.   
  
But…  
  
Something wasn't right. Something was out of place. A disharmony in the room where I stood. I have never felt anything like it before. Not quite like this. Thunder boomed above me again, and I jumped. Trunks told me that lighting and heat cause that horrible loud noise. I was still afraid of it, even though I had an explanation.   
  
Bethrone didn't have storms like that. I remembered it raining only once, and I could never recall such noise. I jumped again, the noise was terribly loud, as if it were storming in the room next to mine. My heart began to slam against my chest once more.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
Someone was in the room, someone whose ki was unknown to me. It was weak, but it was there. I smelled the air before I turned around but no one was there. I opened my door and walked across the room. Nothing…No one. I opened my door to the hallway, still no one could be seen.   
  
The strange presence loomed close by, as if right next to me. I spun around only to find that I was completely alone in the room. But I knew what I felt, and someone, something was in the room with me. I stood still and closed my eyes. I suppressed my ki as much as I was able, but still this ki loomed. I found it easier to pinpoint its location.   
  
Kami…it was coming from me!   
  
My hands instinctively cradled my stomach.   
  
A baby.   
  
Trunks and I…made a baby. Our baby.   
  
A smiled while tears slipped down my face. How terribly bitter sweet!   
  
My fate was now fixed. This was my sign. I knew what I had to do. I had to stay behind, be safe, and raise our baby.   
  
Alone?   
  
How could I tell him about this? What would happen? Would he still be able to carry out his duty? Would he still even want too? Or would this knowledge empower him all the more?  
  
He had to know. With only four more days left, I had to find the strength to tell him, but at the same time I had to keep him from changing his mind. I knew Trunks. He couldn't leave me alone with a child, his child. His honor wouldn't allow it.   
  
However, he must have known, the night we mated, that this was a possibility. I knew, but still took the chance.   
  
No.   
  
He wouldn't change his mind, not even if he knew. He was resolved and he would do anything necessary to follow through with his duty.   
  
Even leave me.   
  
Even leave…us.   
  
I covered my face with my hands and wept bitterly. I sank to the floor while sobs shook my body and my heart felt as though it had been torn apart.   
  
This, regardless of how resolute I was before, changed everything. Shook the pillars of my strong will. I had to grab hold of something to keep me strong, but what.   
  
I took a deep breath to calm myself. I closed my eyes and caressed my stomach. I thought about my mother.   
  
Seelrin.   
  
Mother…  
  
I bet she didn't cry like this, even when she was faced with never seeing my father again. It may have turned out well in the end, but she didn't know that. They were going to even take her baby away from her.   
  
Still, I bet she didn't cry. I bet she met her challenge with the grace of a princess, and with her head held high among the condemning stares of her relatives.   
  
Suddenly, I felt I had no right to cry. I wiped my tears away. I was having Trunks' baby and no one was going to take it away from me. I smiled. Trunks was leaving me with a part of himself. A living, tangible, representation of our love. Our last stand against the cruelty of life. I stood and laughed.   
  
"Noeme?" A woman's voice shattered the fog of my thoughts. Romo's wife, Jada. I whirled to face her. She brought Romo with her. When she saw my puffy tear stained face she immediately voiced her concern.   
  
"Noeme? Are you alright?" I saw her come toward me with her arms raised to touch me gently.   
  
"Never better…" I said managing a genuine smile and let her pull her arms around me in a friendly embrace. I had gotten to know her, know her pains during the last month and felt an incredible kinship with her. She was my dear friend now.   
  
"You know…" She said as she pulled away from me and looked through me with her eyes. "You do look different. Something's changed since the last time I saw you."   
  
I could only smile. Jada knew, but not quite. Humans were so incredible! Especially Jada. I looked over at Romo, who beamed at his wife. Still resonating with disbelief of her sudden recovery. He directed his gaze at me for a moment while he asked me to eat breakfast. My stomach growled loudly, answering his question.   
  
We brought our food to Romo's family compartment and ate together. I tried very hard to mind my manners while I was with Jada. I didn't want to disgust her with my eating habits. In the back of my mind something still caused my very being to tense up. As if I knew something, somewhere, was wrong. Out of place. The discord of the morning still hung in the air like a bad smell, following me.   
  
Perhaps it was the almost constant booming of thunder working on my nerves or maybe the shock my recent discovery.   
  
I heard Romo mumble in satisfaction as he took another hearty bite into his 'ice cream'.   
  
"Kami, Noeme!" He said between chews. "Because of you, I can eat ice cream again. I couldn't before because I had metal fillings in the cavities of my teeth. And cold things like this, hurt like hell to eat. But I be damned! You cured that too!"   
  
"Romo! Watch your language!" I laughed when I saw Romo roll his eyes. "Besides, who eats ice cream for breakfast?" Jada said teasingly.   
  
"Gotta eat something cold to cool down after such a scorching night of unbridled passion…" I saw him wink at her. Her jaw dropped and quickly moved to swat at him.   
  
"Romo! You crude bastard!"   
  
"Look at who needs to watch her language!" Romo said dodging her slap and touching the tip of her nose with his 'ice cream'. She yelled in mock anger and lunged at him causing the both of them to tumble to the ground.   
  
I couldn't help but laugh at them. Perhaps I should leave them alone for a while. Suddenly, I had an urge to see Trunks. I wanted to wrestle with him the way these two did now. I wanted to tell him about the baby as soon as possible so that he could have a little time to think about it.   
  
I stood to take my leave from the wrestling mass on the floor before me. She was shrieking loudly in laughter as she tried to put his 'ice cream' down his shirt. She was failing miserable. Her laughter making her as weak as a child.   
  
"Look! You are scaring Noeme away!"  
  
"Me?!" Romo said as he looked at me giving Jada the opportunity she needed as she stuffed the 'ice cream' down his shirt and jumped away before he could grab her again.   
  
"HA!" Jada said smiling at a defeated Romo. I kept backing my way out of the room until Romo noticed me. He stood shaking the 'ice cream' out of his shirt.   
  
"Wait…Trunks wanted me to tell you that he is training alone today."   
  
"Oh…Ok. Thanks Romo." I said walking out of their room and started my way down the corridor.   
  
Darn! That meant he was going to be in the Gravity Room pushing his limits again. To raise his levels dangerous to others should they be in the room with him. That included me.   
  
But…I still wanted to see him. I found myself walking toward the Gravity Room anyway. Something itching in the back of my mind had become a full blown warning. Something very important. Something about the Android. He was made of metal but he was once human.   
  
Human like Romo and Jada. Romo…his teeth, metal in his teeth. I had healed it. Instantly, a solution was revealed to me.   
  
Kami!   
  
It was me! It had to be me! I thought I had it all figured out! I thought my path was to stay here, but now…now I knew. It was fate I was sent here. Trunks said so! Now I knew why!   
  
My heart soared with happiness. Trunks didn't have to die, no one did. Not me, not him, not even the Android.   
  
Wait! We had to make a plan now. I had to be trained just a little more. I found myself running to the door of the Gravity Room. I began to slam my hands on it in my excitement. It was going to be ok now.   
  
Suddenly, I realized the machine was not humming and the door was unlocked. I cautiously opened it and walked inside to find it completely empty.   
  
Trunks?  
  
He didn't…leave.   
  
Oh but he did! I knew it. That is what caused my nervousness. I knew it all alone. He was already gone, fighting with the Android. Intent on sacrificing himself.   
  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the elevator. I frantically pushed the buttons and waited a few heart wrenching moments before it opened and I boarded. Again, I was stuck with waiting.   
  
How could he do this?   
  
He had four days left!   
  
WHY?   
  
But I knew why. By any means he was going to complete his duty. He must have been loosing his nerve. Because of me. So he left. Then a horrifying thought popped up in my mind. Had he already done it? Was he already dead?   
  
Was it already done? Was it the loud thunder I heard earlier?  
  
Was he gone?   
  
I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down and tried to reach into the connection I had with him. The love.   
  
No, he wasn't dead, he was still alive and very strong. And angry.   
  
"Don't you do it, Trunks!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the magnetic rod he gave me. I pulled all my power to the surface, my anger coming with it as well. I could feel the air around me crackle.   
  
I was so angry. If he lives through this, I just might kill him myself. I readied myself when the elevator door began to open. It was midday and the sun would be at it highest and it would be very painful.   
  
What about my baby?!   
  
I firmly pressed my hand against my stomach.   
  
"You be strong, and brave! Like the Saiyajin!"   
  
The door opened and I squinted my eyes just in case, but instead of a burning sensation I was assailed with rain drops. I opened my eyes and almost choked at the sight before me.   
  
It was dark, with low hanging clouds swirling above me. The wind caused the rain to whip painfully into my face. I directed my ki, beneath my feet and rose into the air. I relaxed as much as I could and found the direction of Trunks' ki in the distance. But along side it, I felt a strange absence of ki. That is where they were.   
  
I pulled forth on my anger, my power and pushed myself to fly, fast and hard into that direction. The lightening flashed and thunder followed. Deafening my ears, but I did not flinch.   
  
I had no idea what would happen now, but there was no turning back. I readied the rod in my hand and prepared for battle.   
  
I was a Saiyajin and I was going to do a great thing and make my father proud.   
  
******* 


	21. Chapter 21: AparentBetrayal

AN: I don't own DBZ. Violence and course language ahead.   
  
**********  
  
Trunks couldn't believe he was actually going to give the courtesy of knocking before he entered the Android's room. Just as he expected, the Android quickly swung the door open.   
  
Before Trunks could even move, the Android's hand reached out and grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled him inside, throwing him onto the ground. Trunks was able to go Super Saiyajin before the impact of his fall shattered the bones in his face.   
  
"Ah…" The Android said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I have been wanting to do that for the longest time. You long haired little shit." He waited while Trunks rose to his feet.   
  
"Is that any way to treat a visitor? A visitor who's got something you need." Trunks smiled, showing the Android he was no longer scared of him. Lighting lit the room for a moment and the malice behind Trunks' words could be seen in his eyes.   
  
"Ah, yes. Did you think on my proposition?" The Android regarded Trunks with question when he saw yellow flames begin to dance around his visitor.   
  
"Yes, I did." Trunks smiled even more, his confidence, unnerving the Android. The room began to shake and the ceiling fell from above, opening the room to the elements. Rain poured inside and the Android wiped away the wetness that had found its way into his eyes. Trunks was untouched, unaffected by the chaos of the raging storm.   
  
"And…" The Android said, hiding his fear behind a smug smirk.   
  
"Isn't my answer obvious, you stupid fuck?" Trunks said as his body began to rise above the ground, beckoning the Android to join him for a battle within the clouds.   
  
"You are the stupid fuck because you are going to die first." The Android began to power up, Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the android's immense power.   
  
"I look forward to it." Trunks quickly dodged the Android's oncoming fists. Only a few of them managed to slip past his defense. Still, he kept raising his energy. Focusing his anger, hate, pain, and sadness into each pulse. Trunks began to scream in pain as his own energy began to engulf him.   
  
He could see fear in the Androids eyes. He was scared. And soon, the Android began to back away, taking refuge high into sky. Trunks shot after him catching up to him quickly.   
  
He knew what he was doing. He was heading to one of the cities. Up to his old tricks. Nevertheless, Trunks continued to power up. He could feel his head pounding, the pain was almost unbearable. He yelled in pain, as he grabbed the Androids arm in a death grip. Lightening crashed around them, blinding Trunks for only a moment.   
  
The Android struggled but quickly realized he was going nowhere. He smirked at Trunks before he made a slight adjustment. Trunks' look of surprise pleased the Android to no end.   
  
"Planning a death so quickly for yourself. I thought I told you, I could make it last forever." The Android stared down cruelly then smiled as another bolt of lightening stole the sight from Trunks' eyes. All he could see were the malevolent yellow orbs of the Android's eyes.   
  
Trunks realized that his energy was being absorbed into the Android. He somehow managed to tap into Trunks as a power source.   
  
Trunks just smiled at him, pain still filled his eyes.   
  
It changed nothing. He was almost there. Just another moment and then it would all be over in a brilliant flash of light. The Android mercilessly beat at his body. Trunks grunted when he felt another bone crack beneath the blows the Android dealt. However, it was nothing compared to the pain his own power was creating within his body.   
  
Trunks could feel the Android frantically pummeling his face. With each blow he could feel himself slip from consciousness. It was no good if he passed out before he could complete his task, it was taking a little longer, because the Android still drained some of his strength.   
  
Damn him!   
  
Trunks pulled his grip away and to his dismay he saw that tiny wires had implanted themselves onto his skin. His frustration caused the power to rise so much more. The tiny wires began to melt and the Android looked at Trunks in disbelief.   
  
Trunks shocked him!   
  
There was no telling how much power the wake of his death would produce. He could feel his body already beginning to disintegrate. This was it.   
  
Noeme…  
  
Trunks smirked at the Android.   
  
Suddenly, in a blur, something brushed passed him and he saw the Android's head snap backwards and his body began to shake violently. Trunks could see something protruding from the Android's forehead. It was long and silver.  
  
The magnetic emitter he gave to Noeme!   
  
She was there!   
  
Instantly, Trunks began to power down, afraid of hurting her. He began to loose his mental grasp, the pain echoing throughout his body. Kami, the pain was excruciating. His breath came in strangled gasps. He could feel his broken ribs grating against one another every time his lungs struggled to fill with air.   
  
The Android's wires released their hold on Trunks' arms and the Android began to fall, plummeting to the earth below. His CPU being violently distorted.   
  
Trunks looked up and saw Noeme, even from far away he could see that she was glaring at him. Her yellow hair was floating above her head and her eyes were shining brightly. She looked like an avenging angel against the dark sky. Then his vision began to waver. His injuries making themselves known. He felt the hold on his power slip and he began to fall slowly to the earth.   
  
Oh Kami…Not this.  
  
"Trunks!" He heard her call his name before his vision was taken completely away by a darkness hard to fight.   
  
He realized he never hit the ground. Noeme held him up in her arms and carefully set him down. He forced his eyes to open and look into her face. She had closed her eyes and placed a hand upon his chest. Warmth pressed against him as she focused her ki into a ball in her palm. She was going to heal him, but it would take everything out of her.   
  
Trunks looked at the quivering body of the Android. He would not be there for long. If Noeme healed him now, she would be defenseless. It was horribly dark, because of the storm. How would she be able to recuperate and get away in time?  
  
Why was she there?   
  
Trunks felt angry for a moment. It was almost finished, but she stopped him. It could have been all over by now!   
  
'Why?' Was his last thought before she released her power into his body.   
  
******* 


	22. Chapter 22: HistoryRepeats

AN: I don't own DBZ. Warning: Violence and maybe some gore ahead.   
  
*********  
  
I could barely recognize him. His face was a bloody mess and his body was bent unnaturally in places. The water from the rain made it look like there was so much blood spread all over his face. He could barely keep his eyes open to look at me. When I touched him I could feel his life slipping away, however, once again I could not allow that to happen. I pulled on the warmth that settled deep within me and brought it pulsing into my palm.   
  
I pressed my hand against his chest feeling his heart weakly attempting to pump what blood he had left. I smiled when a felt his anger. His anger at me.   
  
Imagine that?  
  
He was angry at Me. I almost laughed at him.   
  
When I released my power into him, his entire body began to glow with a sheer white light. I had to close my own eyes from the brightness. Then a loud boom echoed in my ears. For moment I thought it was caused by the thunderous storm above, but it came from Trunks. The roar slammed into my own body.   
  
So, this is what happened when you were able to focus and direct your power. I did not feel as drained as I did the last time I used my power. Not so much was of it was dispersed elsewhere like last time.   
  
Trunks' eyes snapped opened and regarded my tired eyes with astonishment. I looked at his beautiful face, but my anger rose to the surface. Because of him it was all mixed up. There was no time to plan. I glanced over at the fallen Android. His shaking arms flailing sporadically, reaching up to the rod I impaled him with.   
  
No time at all.   
  
I was running into a slight problem. I was not replenishing as quickly as I should have been. My power was struggling to fill the gap left of my recent release. I looked up into the dark, menacing cloud. It looked almost like a starless, moonless night.   
  
I would just have to wait, and hope.   
  
"Noeme…" I looked back at him.   
  
"You selfish bastard!" I smiled inwardly, using the word Jada taught me earlier that morning. I saw Trunks' jaw drop. He didn't expect my anger. His eyes kept nervously darting towards the Android, still trembling violently on the ground.   
  
"Noeme, what are you doing here?" Anger laced his voice however his eyes held relief.   
  
"How could you just leave like that! You had four more days. I had four more days with you!" Kami, I was beginning to get tired. My anger was draining me more than I thought possible. Trunks must have noticed.   
  
"Noeme?" I saw his eyes still darting between the Android and me. I grabbed his arm and pulled it to my abdomen. I could tell when his gaze finally settled on my face, he knew. He could feel it just as I did. Our baby. I had his undivided attention now. Many emotions passed between us. Emotions I could never describe with words.   
  
***********  
  
The Android pulled shaky, almost useless fingers over the shaft within his skull. He gripped slightly, unable to use all of his fingers. He jerked his arm slightly and the rod slid out. As soon as the point was freed from his forehead he found that he could move normally again.   
  
His eyes immediately scanned his surrounding, looking for Trunks and whoever managed to surprise him. There a few yards away, he could see a woman hovering over the now healed Trunks.   
  
She was incredibly odd looking. Yellow hair that looked like gold floated above her head, as though she were underwater. She was not human and had managed to surprise him.   
  
Damn her!   
  
How was that possible. Even though he was engaged with Trunks, he would have still been able to sense her.  
  
What was she?   
  
The Android slowly rose his head and listened intently. It was obvious they were not aware of his recovery. He smiled and his hand curled tightly around the rod. She seemed to mean a lot to Trunks.   
  
It didn't matter what she was. She was going to die.   
  
The Android waited…for his opportunity.   
  
*********  
  
"You should have had more hope for a better solution. You don't have to die…" Suddenly, my words were stopped short because I could see Trunks' face fall.   
  
Then I saw blood spray into his face. My blood!   
  
His features looked like he had just experienced the worst pain in his life. His blue eyes were opened wide in utter shock and he looked as though every muscle in his body had been frozen solid, frozen in time and he was struggling within himself to free the bond.   
  
How…wha…  
  
Then I could feel a dull pain in the back of my neck and my body slacken. I couldn't feel my arms, my legs, nor my skin. Something happened. I began to fall forward, slumping as Trunks caught me.   
  
I heard Trunks call out my name, his voice was high pitched, and frantic, but I could not answer. My mouth moved, but I had no breath to power my voice.   
  
Kami, I couldn't breathe!  
  
I could feel my own ki beginning to lower as the baby's ki rose in alarm.   
  
Our baby!   
  
*I told you to be strong!*   
  
Then I felt the Android's absence of ki looming over Trunks and me. I could hear him laughing. He must have stabbed me from behind. Stabbed me through my spinal cord.   
  
I felt Trunks's ki began to rise quickly and heard the Android's wicked laughter.   
  
I could feel Trunks' anger as well. It was unchecked rage boiling, bursting forth. A constant inferno of hate. The sheer power of it blinded me. He was going to kill the Android.   
  
A cold fear settled in my heart. He was still going to die trying. He didn't know. I didn't get a chance to tell him that I could defeat the Android.   
  
I wanted to scream in anger. I wasn't dead, not yet. However, I was still just as helpless. I could do nothing. How could I let this happen?   
  
To add to my horror, I realized that in my hastiness I have made Trunks' greatest fear come to life. I was dying and he was going to leave with bitterness in his heart. Believing that I was dead was causing him more pain than I could bear.   
  
My vision blurred through my tears. My ki was still lowering. Kami! I truly was dying. My own life was slipping from this realm, and with it I was taking our child's life as well.   
  
I saw my surrounding brighten greatly and realized that the storm was passing, and the sun was beginning to peek from behind the dark clouds above. Even now, as close to death as I was, the pain caused by the direct sunlight was agonizing. I would have cried out, but I could not.   
  
What a horrible death! Not only was I going to suffocate, but I would also feel as though I was burning.   
  
I clenched my eyes against the foreboding feeling of betrayal that rose within my chest.   
  
I am sorry, Trunks.   
  
I felt him squeeze my limp useless body close to his for a moment, then he lowered me gently to the ground. Warm tear drops fell upon my face. Revulsion of the pain I had caused Trunks spun within me.   
  
Then suddenly Trunks' presence was gone from mine. He had stood and faced the amused Android.   
  
"Are you CRYING?!!" I could hear him say, laughter following his words.   
  
"…" Trunks' silence. There was nothing worse than his silence. I would have liked to hear his voice, just one last time. Even if it were in anger, but after what I had done I doubted that even Good Kami would have pity on me.   
  
The ground began to tremble beneath me as Trunks took to the air in a loud clap of thunder. The Android followed. Leaving me alone to my unpleasant fate.   
  
Oh Kami! Don't let it end like this. Please.   
  
The vision of my mother and father wavered behind my closed eyes. I began to pray. Pray to them. For a miracle.   
  
For hope.   
  
******* 


	23. Chapter 23: Heartstopingmoments

AN: I don't own DBZ. More violence.   
  
********  
  
Trunks only had to wait a few moments before the Android had caught up to him. Here he was so very high up. He had once again come from the brink. He was much more powerful.   
  
He almost matched the Android's power level.   
  
Almost.   
  
Same rainy day, same kind of loss. Same kind of anger, awoken, but unseen. Gohan died on a rainy day, just like this one. Now, it was possible Noeme was going to die as well.   
  
At least he was away from Noeme's body. There was still a chance, even a slim one. He hoped against hope that she would be alright. Her ki was so terribly weak when he left. However, when the sun had come out, he felt it jump up just a little. She was a Bethronian, that had to mean something.   
  
There was still hope for her.   
  
Just not for him.   
  
He could not have her destroyed by the blast he planned to create. He flew even higher, smiling as the Android took the bait, following him above the plane of clouds. He could almost touch the sun.   
  
The tears on his cheeks had begun to cool as the violent wind whipped strays hairs into his eyes as he flew. Upward, higher still. The air was getting harder to breathe. It wouldn't matter soon anyway.   
  
The Android looked on at the youth, his hair flashing with gold and yellow flames dancing wildly around him. His power was incredible. A calculating, cold stare bore down on Trunks' stoic, empty face. Void of any detectable emotion. This unnerved the Android. He blinked his yellow, hateful eyes. Instantly, realizing Trunks' intent for luring him so high.   
  
He wanted him away from the strange woman. An idea came to the Android's mind and smirking he plummeted to the earth. Intent on using the dead woman as a perfect shield, while he disposed of the annoying obstacle once and for all.   
  
The time machine was forgotten. Surviving to kill again became more important.   
  
Trunks' mouth gaped open when he realized the Android's meaning. He sped downward, raising his power, yelling as he did so. His throat began to hurt and his voice finally gave way. Once again, his own energy burned within his body, causing him incredible pain.   
  
Just a thought was all he needed to complete it. He caught up with the Android and grabbed his arm.   
  
It was now or never. He couldn't hold back. It had to be quick so the Android would have no time to react.   
  
He thought of Noeme, of the baby she carried, which could quite possibly be dead now, because of the Android. Of his fallen Comrade, his brother Gohan. His friends, his mother.   
  
All of those whose lives have been lost, never to come back. He did this for all of them. The Android, stared down at him angrily. The wound in his forehead looked like a third eye. He knew he was going to loose.   
  
"NOEME!!!" Trunks wailed as he pulled out the rest of his energy.   
  
"STOP TRUNKS!" Boomed throughout Trunks' mind. Noeme's voice echoed within his ears.   
  
She was still alive!   
  
The urgency of her voice caused him to obey. Just a second more and he would have died. His energy dissipated and he saw the Android, once again, falling downward to her. Trunks followed, fearing the worst.   
  
Before he even reached her, he could feel her ki. Even the Android had come to a standstill when he approached her fallen form upon the ground.   
  
Waves of white light surrounded her body and she grunted gruffly as she settled on all fours. She looked up at her two spectators, both withdrew slightly when they saw her eyes of searing white light. Her hair stood on end, but no longer yellow. Long strands of silver, platinum hair danced above her head, and her now white tail could be seen swaying, tensely, from side to side.   
  
She stood, her skin had turned a deep shade of green. So dark that it almost looked blue. With a steady hand she reached up to her bloody neck and gripped the long silver rod that protruded out of her throat. Without any sign of pain, or emotion she slid it out of her skin and threw it to the side. Trunks watched as the hole in her neck sealed itself.   
  
"She's a Super Saiyajin." Trunks said as he saw the Android's look of surprise. Then he saw his surprise turn to anger.   
  
The Android's ki flared so quickly, Trunks hardly had time to react. Already, a sphere surrounded the Android. Trunks flew to fight him preparing to fire a Kame-hame-ha (sp?) wave, hoping to distract him. He put himself between Noeme and the Android before firing. He yelled in effort as he released the ball of flame.   
  
In a brilliant clash of light and thunder, their two powers met. Trunks pushed and pushed, but quickly realized he was loosing to the energy tug of war. He stopped, withdrawing his power. The Android's energy continued to increase and the walls of his sphere crept to where Trunks and Noeme stood. The heat, the destructive force behind the power, caused Trunks to quickly step away.   
  
So this is what the merge was capable of. Never ending energy, strength, and destruction. It was almost like have a very small sun on earth. The level of his power was unfathomable and it was doing nothing the Android's body. He was still intact, although his clothes had burned away.   
  
The Android was indestructible.   
  
Trunks, however, was not. The oppressive heat was already causing his skin to burn.   
  
Trunks looked at Noeme, and saw that she was preparing her own sphere of energy in her outstretched palm. It was too small to make any kind of difference.   
  
Trunks knew the Android was going to release his attack soon, and if they stayed there it would most definitely kill them. He had to get Noeme away from there! And fast.   
  
He quickly took to the air and flew to her illuminated form.   
  
"Noeme, it won't work. We have to go."  
  
"I can't…" She said as she began to float into the air, she slowly passed Trunks, towards the Android and his impressive sphere of light. Trunks frantically grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" He yelled against the roar of the Android's rising power.   
  
"My duty, trust me…" She paused for a moment as she looked down at the hand that grabbed hers, "I am sorry for this…" She said. Trunks almost cried out as he felt his energy slip away through the contact of their skin. It happened so quickly that it caused him pain.   
  
"Noeme…?" He said before he could not longer keep his eyes open. He fought the failing hold on his conscience. He landed hard on his knees, hardly able to keep his head up.   
  
"Trust me…" She repeated, only this time in his mind. Trunks weakly reached for her as she sped away.   
  
"Noeme! Don't!" He yelled in horror as he watched her body disappear against the incredible brightness of the Android's wall of light. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears as he struggled to get up but to his disbelief he fell upon the ground. Almost unable to keep his head up, watching intently through the white light. Still powerless to see anything.   
  
Terror rose in his heart. He tried to rise again but only managed to move his heavy body a few feet before he collapsed.   
  
Damn it. She sucked away most of his energy.   
  
What was she doing!?  
  
******** 


	24. Chapter 24: Opposites

AN: I don't own DBZ.   
  
*********  
  
Trunks fell away from my grip as I gently laid him on the ground. The small light in my hand, flickered brightly. Because of Trunks' added energy it had grown twice the size. I didn't need much. Not for this.   
  
I just didn't want him to foolishly follow me. He would be killed within that sphere. His body wasn't made like mine. Besides there was no time to explain.   
  
Amazing power coursed throughout my being. I truly felt invincible. Immortal. I looked towards the Android. I could sense his incredible power, however, it was a fighting power. I noticed right away that my power was different. The opposite of his, but just as powerful.   
  
He was a made killer, and I was born a mender. Both sides were indestructible, however, he had a weakness. He was made to be this powerful. It was unnatural. I could almost consider it an induced sickness.   
  
The solution to this whole mayhem was ridiculously simple. No one made the connection, it was all about power and destruction. But what about the other side? Of compassion and creation?  
  
During such dangerous times, it is no wonder. Fighting fire with fire was all they knew. All Trunks knew.   
  
Even if Trunks matched his power, he would fight against this monster until his dying days. Both sides would be unable to yield. The clash of their powers would only cause more devastation.   
  
I flew even closer the Android.   
  
The bright wall that befell me, had no effect. The light, in fact, was absorbed into my being as I pushed passed the wall. I saw the look of surprise on the Android's face before I slammed my hands against his body.   
  
Images coursed through my mind in a rush. He was still human, somewhere inside. Just like Trunks, Romo, Jada, and the hundreds of people I had gotten to know during the last month. However, his judgment was terribly clouded. He was horribly angry and had forgotten why a long time ago.   
  
Hate.   
  
He hated humans for two reasons. A human abducted him and his sister while they were just barely teens. Subjected them to terrible pain. Both of them. To fight back was futile. Being so young they could do nothing but wait. Then they killed their maker.   
  
I knew his real name. His sister's name. Just before they became numbers.   
  
The first murder he committed. When he killed their maker, caused him to be at war with himself. At the time he didn't quite understand why. But his human side never left him. It was still there.   
  
"What the hell are you?!" He yelled through clenched teeth, as if my touch were causing him pain. He grabbed my shoulders, his grip was painfully strong, but I ignored it. I stared into his hateful eyes and smiled kindly.   
  
"What you have been looking for, Ben." I felt his anger and hate decline at the sound of his given name. His jaw dropped and I felt his body slacken. I could almost see remorse flash within his eyes.   
  
Mentally, I grabbed hold of his almost non-existent humanity and focused on it as I released my power. The ground began to tremble and the air vibrated against my body.   
  
A horrendous sound clapped within my ears and I felt as though I had somehow tugged on the strings of the universe. I had undone something believed to be irreversible. For a moment I was blinded.   
  
I waited. Realizing that I was not drained this time, not in the least. Being a Super Saiyajin certainly had its benefits. I was on an endless power supply. Trunks would be so proud and excited.  
  
I felt Ben falling down away from me. I reached out and grabbed him before he landed on the ground. He no longer had his incredible power. It was gone and he was unable to fly.   
  
I wrapped his stunned body within my embrace and lowered him gently onto the ground. He looked up at me and I saw that his eyes had changed. They were a beautiful blue, no longer filled with anger or hate. They regarded me with curious fear. Almost childlike.  
  
It must have been the way they looked before he was abducted.   
  
It was over now. Everything was going to be alright now.   
  
Thank Kami.   
  
*******  
  
Trunks feebly threw his arms up to protect himself from the wave of energy that came his way. A tremendous white light slammed into him and he grunted as it knocked the breath from his lungs.   
  
Noeme…  
  
It was her power he felt. The moment it passed through his body he was instantly restored to full health. She used her healing power? Why?   
  
Why would she want to do that?   
  
He took to the air and flew toward her ki. Debris still hung in the air after the rough impact of her power. He flew through the clouds of dust and landed when he saw her glowing form hunching over.   
  
He detected another ki, and it wasn't the baby's, either. She sat upright and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were full of tears.   
  
Was she hurt?!  
  
No…she was fine. So was the baby. However, the baby's ki was raised to an alarming rate.   
  
"Where is he?" Trunks asked suppressing his panic.   
  
"He's…here." Noeme said leaning back, revealing what she hovered over. A naked, Android 17, he looked as though he were sleeping soundly. Trunks realized that his ki was that of a strong human.   
  
He had a detectable ki now! Noeme made him human again. That is why she healed him.   
  
Good thinking!   
  
"Ben." Noeme said pulling his limp body closer as one would try to allay a child. Trunks' mind was screaming in alarm. He wanted her away from IT.   
  
"Ben?" Detest oozed from Trunks' voice.   
  
"That's his name. He is no longer what you remember." She said smoothing her hand across Ben's brow.  
  
What a change of pace! When Trunks looked at the Android he could feel only anger. Vengeful. But now, the Android looked so pathetic, weak.   
  
Noeme gave him another look, this time it was angry.   
  
"Stop frowning so much, it is over now. We are alive. You should be happy."   
  
"I can't help it." Trunks said moving closer. He powered down.   
  
"He may look like your enemy, but…" Tears slipped from her eyes. "…he is not anymore. Please, Trunks. Understand."   
  
"I am trying to, Noeme." Trunks saw her body trembling with suppressed sobs. Her touching the Android was hurting her. Making her cry.   
  
"He doesn't remember anything after being fused with machines. Yet, he feels guilty and he doesn't know why. It is crushing him Trunks. He knows he did something wrong, but he can't remember. His heart aches terribly bad. So as I said, he is not who he once was. Not even close. He is like a child but still a man." Trunks knelt beside her, slowly. "Your enemy is dead. Gone. It is time to relax now, Trunks."   
  
"Alright…" Trunks said as his gaze settled on her stomach, reading the baby's ki level. "You too, Noeme. Please calm down. You might be harming the baby."   
  
"I can't as long as I am in the sun. My body took this form to keep up with the energy the sun gave me, otherwise I would have died from the pain." She looked at Trunks, a tender smile curled her lips.   
  
"Then I say it is time to go inside." Trunks said, or ordered. Noeme's body language told him that she agreed.   
  
She did it! Just as she promised she would. She would do something great and make her father proud. The pride on her face was wholly apparent, almost comical.   
  
"What is wrong with him?" Trunks said rising to his feet. He wanted nothing more than to go back below and sleep, sleep for weeks on end. He was not physically tired, however, mentally he was passed his limit. Noeme was as well. So much must have happened for her within the last hour. To find that she was pregnant, knowing that she was going to be left alone.   
  
How traumatic that must have been for her. And how selfishly he had acted. He was surprised that she didn't slap him. She was angry enough too. That he was sure of.   
  
"He is just sleeping. He got scared so I put him to sleep."   
  
"Well, come on. We have to get you inside." Trunks leaned forward, pulling Ben's arms over his shoulders.   
  
"We need to get this poor guy some clothes."   
  
Kami it was weird. Almost too weird! Just moments ago, he was going to kill Ben but now he was helping him up. Being his friend! Unfortunately, he didn't know if he could completely regard Ben as anything other than an enemy. He felt that there would always be a rift between the two. However, Noeme, told him Ben was like a child again, starting over. He was a human now that need his help.   
  
Trunks would be damned if he stopped helping anyone now. Even under the strange circumstances. He swallowed his anger, for Noeme's sake. He watched Noeme stand along side of him.   
  
"Come on, Noeme, lets get you out of the sun and tell Romo the good news."  
  
"Alright." Noeme said smiling prettily bowing slightly. "…my Prince."   
  
She began to giggle as she took to the air. Trunks shook his head, he was having trouble containing his laughter.   
  
"Women!" He lifted off, pulling Ben's limp body along.   
  
"Saiyajins!" She called out laughing again. He kept a continuous focus on the ki that came from her stomach. It was so high, too high for his liking. As if it were strained.   
  
His baby.   
  
He was going to be a father. He never thought he would live to see the day. And he wasn't going to let Noeme and her stubbornness take any chances. Not any more. Especially now.   
  
He looked over at the ex-android. Correction. The now naked, scared shitless, young man, named Ben.   
  
How was he going to explain this one to Romo? To everyone?   
  
How would the people receive Ben? Even as he was now?   
  
*********  
  
AN: Hope that wasn't too anti-climatic. I just hated to see Android 17 die, ya know. He is such a cool smart @$$. One more chapter to go... : / 


	25. Chapter 25: CasseroleForTheDemanding

AN: I don't own DBZ. Last chapter! So please Read and Review. Let me know if you hated it, loved it, or just plain didn't care for it. CC (contructive critasimnmnm??, ahhh I can't spell) a welcome.   
  
*********  
  
Earlier today, when we came back, Romo was already on his way towards the battle, flying at top speed in a hover car. He didn't even recognize me and went ballistic when he saw the Android draped over Trunks' shoulder. Romo was too frightened to listen to me explain what had happened. Thankfully, at Trunks' strong urging he calmed himself enough to hear us out.   
  
It took everything in me not to laugh at the state of affairs. Ironic, that I found the whole situation amusing. Trunks, however, looked pretty haggard, he didn't understand how I could change emotions so quickly. I wondered why he couldn't just let it go and be happy.   
  
Yes, it was a terrible moment in my life, but I chose to be happy the moment it was over. As far as I am concerned there are no what if questions to speak of. I would rather put that day behind me and start my life, happily with Trunks standing beside me.   
  
I had been out of the sun for nearly four hours and just now I am able to power down. The entire time, Trunks was watching me. Waiting. It was so unnerving but I didn't say anything. He was just worried about the baby as I was, however, I knew it would be alright. Convincing Trunks of that was impossible.   
  
Ben was taken to a secure room in secret. We couldn't risk what his known presence would cause. Romo's reaction to him was a perfect example to how most of the others were going to respond. Mass hysteria. I really couldn't blame them. He still had the body of that diabolical demon and that is how the people remembered him. I was sure Ben's face was burned into to memory of everyone who suffered on his account.   
  
Our homecoming and good news brought sounds and shouts of celebration echoing throughout the entire base. The energy of the place was incredible. I had never felt anything like it. Everyone was smiling, even those who had lost so much. After the excitement everyone headed to the surface. It had started to rain again, but it didn't stop anyone from dancing outside in the rain.   
  
How I wanted to go with them. Trunks forbade it. He stayed below with me, waiting for me to power down, as they celebrated above. He promised that there would be plenty of celebration left that evening and I could join them then.   
  
I was getting annoyed with his stoic face. Why wasn't he bubbling with joy? He was alive and he didn't have to sacrifice himself. Not only that, but he was going to be a father.   
  
What was going on in his head?   
  
I realized that we hadn't touched since he thought I was dead. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding contact with me all together.   
  
My stomach growled, I was hungry now. Trunks looked at me, a smirk lining his handsome features. Perhaps, it was all in my head. He was just probably tired from all the stress. I was too.   
  
"I don't think there is anyone in the bistro to cook us up a meal, but then again I don't remember having to cook up raw meat. Want to brave my cooking?" I saw a smile lighting his features just a little.   
  
"Romo once said you made good casserole."  
  
"Oh, he did…I don't know if you will like it. There isn't a bit of raw meat in it." He turned heading to the bistro, looking over his shoulder as he talked. "Come on, I am getting hungry too."   
  
Soon we were in the kitchen, just as he said there was no one there. They were all at the surface.   
  
"So you want some casserole?" I nodded as I watched Trunks gather all of the ingredients. I pulled myself onto a counter and sat. From time to time he would look over his shoulder at me.   
  
"My mom came up with this recipe. She said it was my dad's favorite." I heard him chuckle. "No matter what it was, if I heard that my dad liked it, I liked it. I am glad he had good taste. I think I would have force myself to like it even if it tasted horrible."  
  
"How did she know it was his favorite? From what you tell me, your father never had anything good to say, about anything."  
  
"That's true…however, that night, when she made it for him, he didn't complain. Not once." He looked over at me, a smile spread wide. "…rumor has it that I was conceived that night."   
  
"Oh…"   
  
I put my hand over my stomach, reminded of the conception that was taking place inside me at that very moment. Trunks was busily mixing and pouring his 'casserole' into a large pan. The smell coming from it cause my mouth to water much more than the raw meat ever did. He slid the pan into a large heating oven and closed the door.   
  
"Now, we wait." He announced as he strode over to where I was sitting. "Just don't ask me to cook anything else. It would kill you." He wiped his hands clean.   
  
I laughed at him as I spread my arms open to receive him, I almost sighed in relief when our skin touched. He settled within my embrace, his head resting against my chest. I stroked his long soft hair. He was so mentally drained and had an underlining confusion pressing against his heart. "I can't cook either." I felt him chuckle against my breast.   
  
"Nonsense…you've got the recipe to 'bun in the oven' down pat."   
  
"Huh? I don't know how to make bread." He pulled away from me, his laughter bellowing throughout the empty bistro. "What's so funny? What did I say?" I wanted to know so that maybe I could make him laugh all the time.   
  
"I am sorry…" He said between breaths, "…'bun in the oven' is just an expression for being pregnant…"   
  
"I've got a lot to learn…" I said in exasperation as I threw up my hands. For the first time in my life, I realized just how ignorant I truly was.   
  
"You are a fast learner. It won't take long."   
  
"Especially, since you are here to teach me." I said, mentally thanking Kami, for such a good turn of events. For Trunks. For my baby.   
  
"That's right. I am here…" I saw him take a deep breath, his hand covered his heart, he rubbed it slightly. "But don't think for one minute I know everything, cuz I don't."  
  
"I promise, I won't…" I notice the merriment fade from his blue eyes. "What is it, Trunks?"   
  
"I just wanted to apologize for leaving before our five days were up. That was too selfish of me, huh?" He said rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"I would have to say you crossed the line. Yes, that was too selfish of you, however, I understand now why you did that. Had I been you, feeling what you felt, I would have…" I stopped as Trunks stepped forward and pressed his hand against my stomach. His lips had formed a tight smile.   
  
"To think, I almost missed out on this…I am so sorry, Noeme."   
  
"It is alright now. Don't think like that. Just be happy now. You are happy, aren't you?"   
  
"I am happy…"  
  
"…but?…tell me how you feel..."   
  
"I feel…so strange, Noeme. I have never been so happy and scared in my entire life." I waited, I wanted to hear him talk, unhindered by any questions. "This morning, I was ready to give up my life, even after I found out about the baby, I was still willing to die and almost did. Twice! It's funny. I am more scared now, than I was of dying. Dying is so easy compared to this!"  
  
"What are you so scared of?"   
  
"I am scared for, you, the baby, myself. I feel as though this is a dream, the best dream I have ever had, and I am going to wake up. It's hard to believe that it is really over. Whoa, I sound really depressing, don't I?"   
  
"Yup. So stop it. All the pain is over, and your happiness is just beginning. You will see." I smiled as I moved that stray strand of lavender hair out of his face. He smiled and caught my hand.   
  
"If my father saw me, he would have beat the hell out of me. I can almost hear him. 'Quit whining whelp! I'll be damned if I have a weakling for a son! Cut your hair, you look like a damn sissy!'" I heard him imitate his father. He told me he met him, back in time before. I wondered what that was like for him. To have the chance to meet his father. Could I meet my father? My mother? A request was forming on the tip of my brain but before I could voice it, he kissed my hands and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.   
  
"Noeme, I love you. I am happy, please don't think I am not. I am just overwhelmed. So much has happened since you came into my life. Actually, crash landed into it, but hey, I am happy you did."  
  
"Me too, Trunks." I wrapped myself around his body with my arms and legs and held him tight.   
  
I felt his lips press against mine. It was an incredible rush. I have decided that I like kissing. It is one of my favorite Earth customs. Also, the feeling of being so close to another was nothing like how I imagined it. It was so much more.   
  
Grrrrrrr…..  
  
Damn my stomach! It always betrayed me! Trunks pulled away from me, laughing so hard, I could see his face redden. I lowered my entwined feet to the floor so that Trunks didn't drop me. He bent over and gently patted my stomach.   
  
"Kami! He's so demanding already! Not even a month old!" It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about the baby.   
  
"She…"   
  
"She?…You're right, it makes more sense. Women!" He scoffed and laughed at me when he saw my irritated face.   
  
"If she is demanding it isn't because she is a girl!"   
  
"Why else?!"   
  
"It's because she is a Saiyajin! And she is HUNGRY!" Was I yelling?   
  
"Alright, I yield. Good thing the casserole is ready!" A low blow I couldn't resist. I was ready to fight him, but my stomach was grumbling again. Trunks hurriedly fixed me a plate of the stuff and put it before me. He smiled as waited for me to taste it.   
  
I took my fork and timidly pulled a small amount into my mouth.   
  
Wow! It was the best thing I have ever eaten. Romo was right. He made great 'casserole'!   
  
Before Trunks could even blink I finished off the plate and handed it to him for seconds.   
  
"I think I was right." Trunks stated as he made a plate for himself and refilled my own.   
  
"Right about what?" I watched him as he sat down in front of me. Smirking like an idiot.   
  
"It is definitely a boy. Only a Saiyajin Prince is THAT demanding. I know I was, and my father was too..."   
  
I was in good mind to throw my plate on his head, but to waste such good food…  
  
********  
  
AN: THE END! Whaaaaa T_T  
Well, if you want a sequal, let me know. ^_^   
Oh yeah, I have posted and extra "chapter" for you guys and gals. So check it out.   
Oh, yeah, again, I also wanted to make an appology (sp?). I didn't get to see the episode when Future Trunks went back to his time and "freed the future" I just learned of its exsistance a few days ago. So, I guess that makes this an AU? I was kinda going for a true to the manga/anime, how upsetting! oh well. Sorry about that guys and gals. I feel like a real baka.   
And oh yeah, again-again. I noticed that on alot of other fanfics, when the Saiyajins "mated" they bit each other in the neck. (I personaly like the idea and all...but...) I didn't include that because, it just wasn't my idea, and I didn't see any signs of it in the anime/manga. Also, I don't think Future Trunks would bite anyone. He too sweet, ya know. He may even be sweeter than Goku... 


End file.
